


A Canary in the Coal Mine.

by siruru



Series: A Thing They Call Love [2]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, Requited Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: There was always a sign of danger, of a need to protect. They just didn't know it was going to end like this.[God Eater!Reader/Julius Visconti] [Implied God Eater!Reader/Various]





	1. the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd god eater story. please enjoy~!

Friar is a strange place, a giant moving fortress that housed a Fenrir unit simply titled Blood. And while, you had heard of it through the whispers of high paying founders and researchers during your time staying and testing in Fenrir HQ -- it was a whole different thing to see it up close as you boarded the huge machine, even something else when you were finally inside. You wandered lost for a good while before they has told you which hallway you can go through. 

You aren’t exactly sure why the head of R&D --Dr. Rachel, if you remember correctly-- was suddenly reaching out to you, a simple bastard orphan to a noble family that would rather have you shipped around from orphanage to orphanage than look at your questionable lineage. It wasn’t something that bothered you now, but at your age you wished to move from such shadow -- it seemed that this would be the best option for now. 

_ The Restless God sings, my child, at the rise of a new mythology. Such a sweet symphony, and its prelude shall begin with thee.  _

It takes you awhile to get used to the grey and machine filled room, as you stare at the center of it for awhile. This is what you had been sent for, what you had said you wanted -- if just to start over somewhere else, but looking at it. Well, that was a completely different story. Nevertheless, you take a deep breathe and with doctor telling you to move forward -- you do so with straight shoulders and the few bits of courage that you can muster before laying down on the metal table.

“Please try to relax,” a soft voice echoes, “After all you were chosen to be here.” 

\--That really doesn’t help with your anxiety and fear of all the failed God Arc connections you had heard about when the older kids got too bored and wanted to scare everyone else. 

“I shall now test for God Arc compatibility and your potential to join the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force -- The God Eaters,” she continues as the large red metal object begins to move downward more into your direction. You close your eyes for just a second.

_ Throwing her into becoming a God Eater would be the easiest things for all of us.  _

_ She dies and the stain on our family is wiped clean.  _

“I say test but please, don’t concern yourself with such words. All will be well, I assure you,” her voice echoes softly, like a mother’s probably would though you didn’t really know the answer to that. You open your eyes once more the mechanical whirring at your side now, to see that God Arc waiting for you -- for the truth at hand. 

She goes on about some god, but you are already moving on ahead and placing your hand in the slot -- you were never one for wasting time. 

_**AHHHHHH!** _

It’s burns, it’s hurts. You want to die, anything to make sure terrible pain go away. It ebbs and flows for awhile until it is just a dull ache and you’re breathing as hard as you can on the metal table. There is a ringing in your eyes and your eyes are hazy, as a feeling of popping soda bubbles starts to blood in -- as if you are trying to heal yourself from the damage of such a traumatic experience, which somehow ends up you on the floor. 

You get up panting and dizzy, but you can see that black mist coming from your armlet alongside the heavy metal that is now your God Arc. You’ve done it -- you’ve finally signed your life away for something much bigger. 

“Congratulations,” the doctor declares as you shake your head, “You have risen where others would fall. You have become a God Eater.” 

_ Soon, the power that sings through your veins will be awakened. You will be welcomed into our elite special forces, the Blood Unit.  _

The doctor keeps going on about the Blood Unit, but all you do is pick up your new God Arc, though you don’t know what you feel about all this at the moment. Nonetheless, you shrug it off and move forward -- it was all you could now. 

She tells you to rest, and you can’t help but agree. However, not before moving your God Arc around for a moment, a brighter smile on your face as you got used to the weight. As you finally decide to leave, you are completely unaware of grey eyes watching your every move out. 


	2. your place in the world.

After a rest and more testing, you are sent to meet with the man who is going to be your new Captain of the Blood Forces - Julius Visconti. You had heard the last name be whisper one or twice in your life, but staring at the man, in such a beautiful garden, was a completely different story. With blond hair and steel gray eyes, he was certainly something else.  He held an air of dignity and calmness that made your nerves ease for just a moment, if only you knew he had the hardest time talking to you right now. 

* * *

Julius tried his hardest, without Romeo, to welcome the newest recruit to Blood, especially when she so quickly adapted to the unique Bias factor within the God Arc. It had been such a long time that it had just been him, Dr. Rachel, her sister, and Romeo aboard Friar as  _ Blood.  _ Now, it was starting to take shape, he couldn’t help but feel a little flustered and disjointed about what to do with an expanding team. Nevertheless, she gave him her name, rank, and stated she was proud to be of any help -- it didn’t help that Julius was used to talking to young woman --around his age-- and that she hadn’t stopped smiling with the garden as a rather nice backdrop behind her.

“Ah,” he finally starts,”I hear congratulations are in order on the results of your compatibility tests. I’m glad of your success. I’m glad of your success.”

She simply smiles before taking a seat besides him below the giant tree as he keeps talking: “This is the most peaceful location on Friar. I come here when I have time, to reflect.” 

Julius watches her take in the scenery for the moment. It must have been on odd sight -- flowers, grass, and freshwater running. It wasn’t something you could see outside of Friar where the Aragami and deserted, empty places prevailed. She nods and in awe states:

“It’s pretty nice.” 

“Yes, it truly is beautiful,” Julius can’t help but agree, before he states -- suddenly remembering, “My apologies, I haven’t properly introduced myself.”

She sits and waits, nothing out of the ordinary and Julius for some reasons feels like it’s alright to keep talking. This new recruit doesn’t make it awkward for him to talk and he is secretly pleased for that small blessing. 

“My name is Julius Visconti,” he starts of, “I serve as Captain of the Blood Special Forces unit, which you will soon be joining. Please no need to be nervous. I’m rather looking forward to working with you.” 

However, time is short as Julius has other things to attend to and gets up first, though he looks at her one last time and nods. 

“Feel free to tour Friar once you’ve gotten some rest,” he adds in, hoping to make her feel like this can be her home now that she was joining Blood, “We’ll speak again soon, I’m certain.”

And with that he walks off, slightly proud of himself that he manage not to make of fool of himself in front of the new recruit. 

* * *

Between tests and practice Aragami runs, you get used to living on Friar. Fran is sweet in a sort of distant way and the Captain only talks to you in short burst --nervous but comforting- which eases you a bit more as time passes on. The doctors --Rachel and Leah-- are a bit odd in their own ways, but they seem care about everyone in Blood in their own unique ways.  As the newest recruit, you were slowly finding your place, then the announcement came in -- a new member was joining Blood.

You see her after one of your first mission is over and done with. She is sitting the center of the meeting area, where all of Blood meets before a mission, eating a rather large sandwich. Her clothing is way different than yours, since she is wearing a short white top, pink jacket and even smaller pair of shorts. However, what catches your attention is her styled on cat eats, as for a brief moment you wonder if they could move. 

“Hey there! You were so freaking super amazing out there today!” she states with a huge grin and hand motion, and you know in that moment she will definitely more outgoing the most of the other people you know in Friar.  

“Thanks,” you smile back.

“You’re a newbie, huh?” she asks, “I mean, new to this..Blood..Special Force. You know what I mean,” she starts off before introducing herself, “I’m Nana Kozuki, Cadet 2nd Class. Haha! I just got brought up too!” 

Her enthusiasm is contagious as you introduce yourself son afterwards. Here sandwich grabbing your attention one more as she starts eating.

“You sure like food, huh?”

“I sure do! Who doesn’t? Deliciousness is universal!” she declares as you laugh for moment, “A God Eater’s gotta keep her strength up. Eating’s just another for of training, right? Right!” 

You agree with an even louder laugh, but Nana was right because since you had taken in the Bias cells you felt like you ate for 6 to 8 people nowadays. Something you were sure would be looked down upon in the old, etiquette based world that you lived in. Seeing Nana like this and her saying it, just made you feel all the more liberated. Such an old thing, that you were free in such a space then anywhere else, even though danger and death were always a breathe away. 

Your thoughts are cut off, as she eats the whole thing is what seems like ten bites. You’re in shock for a moment, but Nana had already moved on to something else. 

“Ah, by the way, as a token of our newfound friendship,” she digs into her bag and pulls out another sandwich while smiling.  

“It’s my mom’s super-secret-special recipe! An amazing oden sandwich! Give it a try! Betcha love it!” she keeps smiling and with all her hopeful friendliness you can’t say no.

“Oops! Training starts any minute now! I almost totally zoned. Sandwiches are a blessing and a curse,” she declares, while standing up and grabbing her large knapsack, “Sorry, gotta run! See ya soon!” 

You stare at the sandwich in confusion for moment before you hear: “Oh hey, I’ll be really mad if you leave even _a single crumb_! So enjoy!’

She waves once more, as you shrug and start taking a bite. Yes, life on Friar was certainly going to be strange, but you were looking forward to it. 


	3. fight!

Nana is someone you quickly get used to. Outside of the world you used to live in, and even to a limit in Friar due to how grim the situation could be at times, she is lively and jovial in a way that you had never seen a person be before, so you talked to her often and even got used to the oden sandwiches she had ready -- promising that she could teach how to make them when you had the time. 

It was a little scary how quickly this friendship formed. In the back of your mind, you were waiting for Nana to be taken away, like a toy, due to something you might have done or said. Instead, it seemed to grow was you meet the second senior most member of Blood.

"Hm?"

It is a loud enough sound to catch both you and Nana's attention over your brief discussion a you turn to look at a young man shorter than the two of you with an orange jacket and white hat -- like Nana, he didn't limit himself to the standard Blood uniform.

"Hey! I've never seen you two around before," the blond states as he rubs his cheek in thought, eyes sparkling at prospect of meeting new people.

Nana smiles and gets up, as you follow suit as the blond declares: "Oh! You're the new recruits everyone's talking about!"

She keeps smiling and talking for the both you as you give the boy --he looks around your age, if not younger-- a slight smile, unsure of where it could all be going because even though you considered yourself a people person, there was always an awkward tension when it came to meeting new people. Nana had just made it easier to rush into a friendship with her. 

"Sir," he laughs at the sound of it, as you realize he might have seniority over you, "That has a nice ring to it!"

The three of you end up sitting down once more, as the blonde tells you his name is Romeo and that he'll hep you with anything you need. He answers all your question with a smile and laugh (though he really doesn't know all the answers you are looking for), so unlike the first time you meet Julius that you briefly wonder how these two have interacted over the years. And while it gets a little awkward when Nana asks about his own blood power, you know you have gained a new potential friend in the ever smiling Romeo.

* * *

 

Julius is quick to notice from the reports given to him on the new recruits, especially the older one of the two. How she is meticulous and a quick thinker on the battlefield, preferring distance combat with her gun and scythe extension over anything else, but it gets the work done and there hasn't been immediate injuries or deaths, like he is used to hearing from other branches when it comes to new recruits. He knows that he needs to see her, and by extension Nana, in action. 

"Captain Julius, I was not informed that you would be accompanying the new recruits."

Fran's voice rings loudly into his comm system and while Julius isn't used to going outside of normal rules and regulations, he feels that this is something that he needs to go through as both Captain and a member of Blood since these would be the people he would be fighting alongside with from now on. Their lives were in each other's hands. 

"My apologies, Fran," he states smoothly while walking towards the meet up area, "I simply have a great deal of confidence in them. I wish to see their talents firsthand." 

Fran lets out of breathe before handing him a brief reprimand. Nevertheless, Julius moves forward with his plan, just as the two of them come in. 

Nana's enthusiasm almost makes Julius want to smile, as it was a contiguous sort of thing as gray eyes turn to meet the older recruit who simply smiles and nods. It seems that just like him, she tends to get more serious when on the battlefield -- something that eased Julius' nerves just a little. He lets out a breathe as he moves forward with introducing himself all over again. 

 "Look out there," he starts off, ignoring Nana's exclamation,"Those are the beast that threat the future of the human race. The Aragami." 

He turns to look at the pair of young woman staring at him. Nana's eyes widen for a moment, understanding the severity of the situation but all she does is nod and grips her God Arc a little tighter than before. It might because she has already gone into the field, but Julius isn't sure how he should feel about her quickness to move into the battle so quickly. But, that is something to think about another time. 

"How you slay them is of no concern, but do not halt until they stop breathing. Understood?"

"Wait...you mean we...we're fighting Aragami right now? Like for real?" Nana asks, as Julius was right about the tense she was going to feel. And thus, he tries his best to ease her nerves. 

''--Simply do all that I know you can and those monsters will pose no threat. All right?"  

He states and in that moment it's when it happens, as if right one queue for them staying in one place for too long does an Aragami --an Orgretail to be precise-- finally decides to attack. Grey eyes watch as she pulls herself in front of Nana without a care in the world, as Julius takes on the beast single handily and with ease -- their eyes on him completely.

"Humanity has faced enemies since ancient times. Humanity has always prevailed," Julius starts finally getting into full Captain mode with his eloquent speech and charm, "I know we do not have sharp fangs or rendering claws to face off against our foes. But we have gifts they do not posses: strategy, unity, cooperation, and most importantly -- the strength of will that binds us together."

_Willpower is the fiercest weapon, our fiercest weapon, Never forget that._   

They all jump down and prepare to fight the rest of the Ogretail herd, as Julius watches his newest recruits with a keen eye. Realizing that Nana has a lot of potential, but it just has to honed the right way. But, her -- she's a completely different story. 

Julius watches her fight, to the back and always having her eyes on both him and Nana, ready to strike and launch herself when she sees an opening. All that and what she was willing to do for Nana -- well, Julius later on has to admit it is what piqued his interest about her all the more. 


	4. the way things move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took so long, but hopefully, we are back at it with this story <3

_ Blood Art. _

_ It’s a part of you and nothing can stand against it.  _

That is what Captain Julius had called the skill he had used against the Aragami the three of you had faced during training yesterday. He had moved with a quick flash and with a gush the bright red, the beast he been slain, with the way he walked and commended you in a good well done for this training -- it had almost made you blush. 

_ Good work today, you should be proud.  _

It was silly, but it caused you to stop for a second -- in both confusion and something else, simply because you weren’t used to being given a compliment. You were used to people ignoring or belittling you and your background, but here to have some like  _ Julius Visconti  _ praise how well you were handling the whole situation and how you swung your God Arc -- well, it was certainly a new experience. 

And even if it went over your head completely for now, exactly how dangerous and crazy this could all be in the long run, there was certainly a skip to your step and there was certainly something brighter to you over the next couple of days -- and if a certain captain saw it, well he never mentioned it.

* * *

“You guys are always too reckless. Always charging’ towards the Aragami. You gotta stay back. You know, analyze the enemies’ movements.” 

“Sounds like being a chicken to me. Bwawk!” Nana keeps going with her chicken noises as Romeo fights back, though deep down you knew he had a point. 

Since you had started going out with Romeo and Nana on Aragami missions, you could tell the blond was the real support of your little team, because while you and Nana ran ahead to destroy as many Aragami as you could get your hands on -- Romeo stayed behind and made sure to offer medical support and other things when he could, It wasn’t the most ideal situation, you were slowly starting to realize that, but it was what you knew best --as you each found your own style for now. 

You were also starting to realize that while Romeo was a bright and sunny sort of guy, the one that laughed and joked with you and Nana -- he was also worried and could be serious when he wanted to be. Almost the same as--

It’s in your lost train of thought that you don’t notice Nana leaning a little bit too close to Romeo, who ends up bumping into you and throws you off balance. It ends up with you pushing another person from behind and all her breaks loose. 

_ What kind of God Eater loses their balance so easily?  _

“---Miss Yuno, I apologize for this behavior,” declares the fat slob that runs Friar, as you turn to look at the pretty blond girl wearing a white dress. You frown, unsure of what is going on as Romeo is sent into a tailspin, while Miss. Yuno is quickly pushed away. 

“What’s wrong?” you can’t help but ask as Nana waits for an answer herself. Romeo gives both of you an exasperated look, not believing that girls your age are up with the times. 

“Do you not know who that was?  **That’s Yuno Ashihara!”**

“Do you know what he’s talking about?” Nana turns around to ask you but you simply shrug -- the time at the orphanage didn’t really allow for you to indulge in certain hobbies due to the lack of money, among other problems. 

Romeo keeps on exclaiming about the beautiful songstress, as you turn around for a second and notice that she is still looking at the three of you, while waiting for the elevator. She bows just a little and your return it with a nod, a bit unsure and rusty about your manners when it comes to the famous and the rich sections of Fenrir.  She smiles a bit brighter than before disappearing into the elevator and as she leaves, you can’t help but think that you might be seeing her again soon. 

You don’t know why, but it’s just a feeling which you push down as you turn back to Nana and Romeo. 

You can’t help but smile just a little more than before as you keep watching Romeo and Nana bicker with one another, because slowly but surely you were getting used to one another.

* * *

 

As you slowly get used to everyone within Blood, you are slowly coming to realize that Captain Julius isn’t someone that interacts so easily with the rest of you. You hardly see him outside of the limited missions he goes out with the three of you, and while you don’t want to think badly of him --- it just sneaks up on you at times. 

_ Why would he want to hang out with us?  _

Visconti was the echelon of some of the older families that had survived the initial horror of the Aragami -- they banded together and helped create Fenrir along with top scientists and politicians to help save what remained of what was once Earth. They married and remarried within those families to keep them “pure” and safe from the horrors of the outside world. However, there was always some exceptions. 

You were one of them, but Julius was too -- he was an orphan that had been thrown into becoming a God Eater. The man was a mystery and it bothered you sometimes. 

“Are you all right?” a voice, that has been haunting you since the first training session, breaks your train of thought as you glance to see gray eyes giving you a concerned look, which causes you to frown more than usual as Julius can’t help but think that this was completely different than from the last time that he has seen you. 

“I’m fine,” you answer a bit unsure if you should call him Captain or Julius, unlike the rest of the team there was still a formal air to the man that you couldn’t touch. But, was he supposed to be touch by the likes of you anyway?

“You seem to be deep in thought,” Julius answers back a bit more curious than before, “Is something the matter?”

“Just..thinking over our last mission,” you lie as he nods, understanding you need to look back on previous missions and the need to better yourself, “And wondering about the new recruit.” 

Julius nods, understand how you might be nervous or excited about the new prospect as you watched Blood grown even larger in both manpower and potential -- it was both exciting and nerve-wracking for the man, but Julius knew that it was for a good cause. 

However, before he can voice any of that, the two of you hear a thud coming from the lobby and Romeo yelling as you move quicker than before with Julius firmly ahead of you -- that’s when you see the new Blood member -- dark hair and sharp eyes as he keeps glaring at Romeo. 

“What’s going on here, soldier?” 

You hear Julius exclaim, as you can’t help but think that things are going to get worse before they get better with Blood. 


	5. growth and decline.

_“Just throw me in the bridge or whatever you do here. I’m out.”_

You can’t help but wonder if people like Gil --Gilbert McLance, to be exact-- were the type of people that the headmistress and staff had warned you about in the orphanage. Because as much as you thought of, you were still a bit elitist in your own upbringing...that there were people that were just meant to be used as cannon fodder for the survival of the rest -- whose sacrifice was meant for the greater survival of humanity in the long because they had no other purpose.

Gilbert looked like a man that was only meant for fighting with his brash attitude, dark look, and how he hide himself from the rest of the world -- and then Captain Julius asked you to seek him out.

(You weren’t sure is the man thought of it as a training exercise or if he just didn’t want to interact with someone below his nature --- it wouldn’t be until much later that you would learn that it was neither of this.)

“Have decided how to punish me yet?” was one of the first thing that Gilbert had asked you when you sought him out and you couldn’t help but think that he knew all too well what others thought of him as well.

It made you frown for thinking in such a way about a man you barely knew, so with a smile you answer back: “We’re going to make amends, nothing more and nothing less.”

Gilbert gives you a skeptical look before sighing out: “That Julius guy is the captain, huh? I didn’t think he would be so prickly about all this. I did what I had to do, when it needed to be done. And I won’t apologize for that.”

You can’t help but arch an eyebrow and shake your head just a little, as he sighs: “I’m sorry for causing problems so early on though. I’ll talk to that Romeo kid later.”

You smile and nod, the sentence leaving your mouth before you actually think it through: “You can always talk to me too.”

Gilbert laughs, “You’re a bit prickly too, eh? Just like the captain.”

You couldn’t help but frown at the thought of being exactly like Julius, though you couldn’t help but think that there was more to Gilbert than you originally thought.

* * *

Everything heads down a few days later, you and Gilbert are set off on a 3-person mission with a name that doesn’t belong to Blood, but a name that quite in up there in the food chain of social elite -- though you didn’t try to think about it much. Maybe, they wouldn’t show up in the long run of things.

“So you are part of the Blood Unit,” an annoying voice calls behind the two of you in the lobby that sends an annoying chill down your spine, “Ohoho! Please relax. It’s natural to be nervous, but I assure you, all is well.”

You arch an eyebrow and look at Gilbert before looking back, to see a man with blond hair and a puffy white shirt and pink vest. There is a dramatic flair to his voice as he goes on about whatever it, you don’t really know as his words --things you had heard of in your youth about the God Eaters-- are already going over your head.

Gilbert seems to be having the same reaction, as neither of you answer back his heroic calling.

“--A knight in the service of the Far East Branch’s glorious 1st unit. I am Emil von Strasbourg,” he declares gloriously, as you keep frowning.

This man with his disillusioned look on chivalry and code of conduct keeps going on and one, as if he were trying to imitate the speech that you had heard from Captain Julius all those weeks ago when you first became a God Eater, but it came out awkward and almost self-important to a fault. It was almost as if none could really repeat the “real deal”, it made you angry but you also wanted to laugh at the same time.

Instead, you stay quiet and watch him leave as he goes on about a “glorious battle” awaiting the three of you.

* * *

You come to understand that Emil is an idiot, but a good one at that when he tries. His speeches weren’t that bad, but he could get too excited if you told him so and there was still much he needed to know about not running into a battle without any damn backup...but you were both works in progress.

Between graduations over the activation of your new Blood Art activating and worries over Emil, Gilbert couldn’t help but let out a short laugh some time after you had meet-up in the mess hall.  It was odd, but you were sure that man had taken more of shine to you than anyone else in Blood thus far.

“You’re really a mother hen, huh?”  he states before taking a sip of his drink, as you look up and give him a questioning look. You weren’t expecting such a thing from the older man when he had called you out -- even know, Gil was an enigma cause he could be nice one moment and off in completely silence another.

It seems like he had chosen to be talkative for now.

“I don’t know you mean,” you manage not to stutter out, “I just---”

_Worry about people, hate misuse of  authority and the elite. Am scared to see anyone die in front of me._

“---want to make sure that everyone comes back alive,” you end up saying in the end with a shrug before taking a sip of your own drink, not really understanding the meaning of your own words for now but knowing that it was very important that Blood stayed together and whole.

You didn’t notice Gil’s eyes widen underneath his cap nor did you know that a certain blond captain was smiling at your own admission, but everything would come to be known in due time.


	6. new orders.

_ “A new Blood Art has been activated!”  _

Julius thinks about this days afterwards when he is filing all the necessary paperwork -- the way the Aragami came charging in, the way she moved and dashed to help Emil which triggered her Blood Art. Everyone came to her immediate safety as he grasped her shivering, collapsed form. As the only other person to have a Blood Art activated, it gave Julius such an excitement to see that it was possible -- that the rest of the team had the potential to do it as well. But now, Julius knew that he was taking the right steps forward. 

“I just want to make sure that everyone comes back alive.”

He knew that as Blood grew and expanded its potential, and though he might not be there all the time, it would have a trustworthy Vice-Captain to protect it when he was away.

* * *

You would say that you are surprised when Blood gets a new member so soon after Gilbert and right after you activated your new Blood Art, but it seemed like Dr. Rachel was on a mission to have the whole team completely full now. However, you didn’t expect her --Ciel Alencon-- to remind you of a real life princess, of things that you thought you could but never really could achieve. 

“--I too was raised in Magnolia Compass. Julius and I were both trained as God Eaters under Dr. Rachel tutelage,” she starts off and for a moment you can understand why they both have that distant air to them, “I’ve had extensive training in military tactics and strategy as well as special operations. I hope my knowledge can be of use.” 

Okay, so maybe Ciel was a scary sort of princess, but she was beautiful nonetheless, if not a bit awkward -- a trait seemed to tie her to Julius as well. Dr. Rachel tries to comfort her after the still ending to her introduction and you can’t help but smile just a little. 

_ Your powers pulse within your heart. You will become leaders. Far beyond the elite of the God Eaters, you will be the very saviors of all humanity.  _

You can’t help frown as Dr. Rachel speaks, there was always something wrong about how she spoke but as the lead commander there was nothing that you could really say about it. All you could do was look at Julius as he starts speaking. 

“Blood Special Forces will now shift its focus to tactical unit cohesion,” he starts off while looking at the rest of you, “To that end, I will promote one of us to Vice-Captain. Their task will be oversee Blood’s growth into a truly unified hold. With exceptional combat abilities, a dedication to their allies, and awakened Blood powers--” 

You couldn’t help but freeze at Julius’ list and even more so when he started to look directly at you. 

“--You are the most suitable candidate,” he declares as grey eyes stare at yours and you feel like your face is starting to heat up, though you aren’t sure why. There is a numbness in your very being, “Will you accept the position of Vice-Captain?”   

You hear everyone’s excited exclamations, but all you can do is keep looking at Julius’ face as he gives you a hopeful nod and smile. It’s then that everyone stars fighting and you suddenly feel that this is going to be a much harder job than it should be.

“As you can see, team cohesion is still quite worrying. I trust you’ll bring them together, “ Julius states in all seriousness as you look at three of them bickering like children and back to Julius and a silent Ciel. You can already feel the headache that you are going to gain from this endeavor, but you’ve always been a little too headstrong when it came to what you could and couldn’t do. 

Time could only tell which category this would fall into. 

“I’ll do my best, Captain,” is all you can manage to say, trying to live up to Julius Visconti’s expectations weren’t going to be an easy thing though. 

“Ciel,” he states her name with a familiarity that you aren’t used to, though he is still very serious about this new step forward for Blood, “Together with Vice-Captain, you will help unify the Blood Unit.” 

She answers quickly as Julius goes on to reprimand the rest of Blood, as they look at him like scolded children for a quick instant, which is funnier  on Gil’s face than anybody else’s. Julius goes on a bit more as Ciel moves to start talking to you like the rest of the room isn’t there, as you find yourself trying to keep pace with her. 

Julius couldn’t help but think he had made the right decision in the moment.

* * *

However, there consequences of his actions aren’t as easy to handle as you and Ciel are quick to put weekly progress meetings between the two of you -- alone, and Julius wasn’t sure how to handle that.  

“Captain,” you can’t help but ask as he stands there stiffly at the entrance way, “are you alright?” 

“Yes,” he manages to state without stuttering as much as he thought he would, as gray eyes take in the pot and cups you have placed on the table, “Did you make that yourself?” 

“I d-did,” it’s now your turn to falter, as Julius takes the seat across from you, “It’s a force of habit actually.” 

It was something that you had been taught to do for all “nobility” back in the orphanage since lower-paying jobs behind doors were surely all you had going in the future -- thought, that wasn’t how fate played out for you as you were currently sitting across the table from a Visconti in what seemed to be like equal footing. 

“ _ Would you like me _ \--” you manage to start asking before Julius raises his hand and giving you a shake of his head before serving himself. 

“Vice-Captain,” he states with a small cough at the start as he begins pouring his own tea, “Regardless of who we once were and what our names may be, in Blood -- we are all equal and I wish for you to see me as such.” 

“I see,” you state while playing with your hands for just a moment, “I will do my best.” 

“Thank you,” he states with a relieved smile, as you move forward with tea time and going over everything that Ciel had already set-up for you alongside your own personal plans and goals. 

And Julius couldn’t deny it, that by the end of it all -- he was impressed, and maybe just a little smitten as well. 


	7. baby steps.

To say that team cohesion was easy to achieve for the Blood Unit, well you would punch someone for ignoring all your hard work. It meant waking up earlier and looking everyone’s schedules with Ciel and spending time with everyone when you weren’t on missions or training. 

It meant learning more about Romeo’s love for Yuno Ashihara, learning how to make oden sandwiches with Nana, and tactical training between Gil (who didn’t really talked) and Ciel (who tried to find new topics to talk about she tried getting used to Blood and visa-versa). However, it came with the realization that there were limit between all of them -- Romeo and Gil couldn’t handle being near each other and sometimes, Nana could be a little overwhelming for Ciel to handle. 

Thus, you moved people in and out of rotation while making sure that everyone spent time together while they were studying and having their meals. Slowly but surely, you were getting there. 

“--And what of you, Vice-Captain?” you pause for a second as you turn to look at gray eyes in confusion.

“Excuse me?” you can’t help but ask, as you go back to looking at your tea cup, “I don’t think I caught your question.” 

“How are you feeling about everything? Are you closer to achieving your personal goals?” Julius can’t help but ask after seeing over the previous weeks that you were doing everything he asked of you and followed Ciel’s regiment down to the very last note, and while you had your own natural charisma. 

Julius couldn’t help but notice that there was something missing in all this, but that also meant that he was paying just a bit more attention to you than he would like to admit. You lean into the chair a bit more and let out a sigh, as Julius catches your face tighten and scrunch up in confusion. 

“I just want to make sure that everyone is safe and come back to Friar,” you admit with a little sigh as you shrug, “And maybe even make you a little proud, Captain.” 

Julius doesn’t seem to catch the teasing tone of your voice, as he answers back in all sincerity: “You already are.” 

The aftermath is an awkward cough and heat suddenly taking over your face, as Julius quickly leaves once he is called by Dr. Rachel -- it stilled seemed like the two of you were still awkward when it came to talking the opposite gender, though you weren’t sure if Ciel’s plan could tackle that.

* * *

It’s insane how well the Blood Unit is working together and while everyone there is following Julius’ command, anyone can tell who is the real center of the team. Moves and strategies are made with the Vice-Captain, Nana, and Gil in mind with Ciel serving as long range support and Romeo making sure their backs are protected, but that the same time Julius can flawlessly fit into this puzzle as well. 

It is truly a marvel that this could be accomplished in a matter of weeks, though there is still much to be done especially in their social lives. However, for now, the Blood Unit has helped with the Psion and Julius couldn’t be prouder. 

However, he also can’t help but be a bit weary as the long-haired God Eater looks at the Vice-Captain, who is serving as cover alongside Gil, longer than usual. 

“Do you know my Vice-Captain?” Julius can’t help but question, as her eyes turn to meet his for a brief second before he turns back to look at Alisa. 

“Huh? No. It’s just that,” she starts off a bit awkwardly as Julius can already  hear the second-in-command going over what they should be doing next after this with Ciel, “I was reminded of someone I know.” 

“I see,” is really all Julius can say on the matter before Ciel breaks his concentration and declares that they are all ready to head to Friar. 

With a quick goodbye, Blood leaves the area but the thought of wondering more about a certain Vice-Captain’s past (and why he called her  _ my Vice-Captain)  _ doesn’t leave Julius’ mind for days.

* * *

 

Between missions, training, and reports you don’t find a lot of time for yourself and while you are slowly getting to know everyone in the Blood Unit, you are slowly coming to realize that there are certain things they won’t move forward unless more walls are broken down. However, that was a completely different struggle that meant shared joy and pain, but it also meant the past. 

_ She would be better left thrown and eat to the Aragami.  _

You weren’t sure that everyone was ready to share their past with everyone else, you certainly weren’t especially when you thought in the moments that you shouldn’t even be in the same vicinity as Julius or some of the wealthier Fenrir employees -- Dr. Leah was one of them.

She had started asking you how Ciel was doing, but that just snowballed into something else. 

“She was born in a prominent military family,” Dr. Leah explains as you can’t help but feel a bit more inadequate that usual now, “Rachel tool her in after both her parents died. At Magnolia Compass, she was put through a viciously intense training regiment. She was constantly tested under extreme stress and chastened for the smallest error. By the time I had met her, she’d follow orders without a pause. She was precise...almost mechanical.” 

You were only thought how to handle a rag and verbal abuse. 

“She and Julius were close in age, perhaps that’s why Rachel assigned her to act at his bodyguard,” Dr. Leah continues, as you can’t help but feel a little awkward about hearing more about Julius than you should but also something else, “They never truly became friends though. Maybe because those roles were foisted upon them.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” you can’t help but question, both confused but restrained about whatever Dr. Leah had in mind.

“It’s clear that Ciel thinks highly of you,” she answers back, which causes you to freeze in confusion because there was so much that you clearly lacked compared to Ciel -- why would she look up to you?”  

“She seems to have begun taking myself less seriously since she has arrived,” the older woman explains, “It’s nice to see her smile. Maybe it’s the atmosphere that Blood had developed, but even Julius is more approachable than before.” 

You try to ignore the Captain’s name and the smile that flashed briefly in your memory, and the many more that follow. 

“Ciel isn’t great with people, but she seems like she’s trying to chance herself. Be nice to her,” Dr. Leah asks like a mother would in their child’s first day of school, though you knew what she meant. 

“I'll try my best for everyone, ma’am,” you answer back and it seems that with the smile and wave that Dr. Leah leaves you with that is enough for her. 

You just didn’t expect that Ciel would call you to the garden and ask you to be her first friend, which you happily agreed to, though you didn’t have enough confidence to declare that she was probably your first friend as well. 

And with that, the Blood Unit was shifting into a whole new territory. 


	8. ties and recreation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to get to chapter ten, so that you guys will see something new soon.

Even with all the training you do, you feel that something is wrong with you -- that there is something holding you back when it comes to be in equal footing with people like Gilbert and Ciel, who have years of military and combat knowledge. Hell, even Nana was made of sturdier stuff than you in the way that she just jumped and took a hit from the Aragami at times. 

You knew well enough that this isn’t where your skill set laid, but it didn’t hurt to improve it and with your new budding friendship with Ciel -- it wouldn’t hurt to ask. 

“Ciel,” you can help but start off during after your latest meeting her ends. 

“Yes, Vice-Captain?” she questions as she stares at you with those icy blue eyes of hers, though you were coming to understand what Dr. Leah had told you -- she was slowly opening in up and that twinkle she got over progress and helping move things forward for everyone within Blood made you certain of it. 

“I was wondering if you could help me,” you start off unsure how to word it,”Better hone my body for Aragami fighting without completely getting tired.” 

“I--” Ciel pauses for a moment, unsure what to say, as you keep looking at her, “Could create a whole new regimen for you with focuses on cardio and stamina -- if you would like.” 

Her eyes are glimmering and you can’t help but think that you hit the right cord with her, as you nod and Ciel seems to already have dozen ideas in mind. 

If you regret it later on, you never let Ciel know, and nobody in the Blood Unit spoke of how bad their Vice-Captain could be in the training room at times -- they really didn’t.  

* * *

_ “Captain, how do you start conversations with people who think that they are better than you?”  _

You had almost asked him that before your meeting with both doctors and Director Grem, but had decided not to --it seemed to silly-- at the last minute. You didn’t hate the nobility of Fenrir, you were slowly getting along with both Ciel and Julius in your own ways, but there were others that just liked using is as a covered to put others down -- to make them do their bidding. 

From what you were seeing, the Director was one of those types of people, but it seemed like both sisters were good at handling him in their own sort of way, as he questioned why you were all suddenly going to the Far East Branch. 

“Do mind your manners before the Director, Rachel,” Dr. Leah seethes out, as that saying was a just a bit too familiar for you -- like when potential rich adopters came to look at everyone in the orphanage. You usually acted your worse as to push them away and in the end, it worked. 

You could only wonder what Dr. Rachel had in mind for the Director, as she explained the need for the sudden change. 

“Of course. We need to see Blood and God Arc soldiers together in combat situations,” the frail woman explains as the Director fights back.

“There more than enough Aragami here. There’s no need to travel to that madhouse! I won’t put my whole operation at risk on some whim!” the Director declares like a spoiled child, as you can’t help but grip your knuckles at the sudden annoyance. 

However, both sisters have their own comeback as both Fenrir HQ and Ms. Yuno are both brought into the picture. And like that, the Director smiles and changes the course of Friar like he owns the damn thing, which you could only let out an angry puff of air as you are all quickly dismissed except for Dr. Leah. 

“You’ve quite the self-control,” Gil whispers from your right, as you turn to stare at amused blue eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It looked like you were getting ready to throw a punch before the meeting was over,” Gil can’t help but laugh out, as you give him a small smile.  Out of all the members of Blood thus far, you were sure that you were getting the closest to Gil and Ciel, though for very different reasons.

“I--” you falter for a moment before Gil simply raises his hand with his wave, like you don’t have to explain yourself to him. You let out a sigh and go back getting lost in your thoughts. 

Completely unaware that someone was watching that interaction with a little too much interest, as Ciel would tell him later on.

* * *

The next time you got into Director Grem’s office, you are left with an even greater urge to hurt the plump and awful man. The way he threw his authority around, the way he had talked to Julius all set a fire burning within that you hadn’t left in a long time, since--

_ Trash like you deserves to rot.  _

“Are you alright?” you stop at  the sound of Julius’ voice behind you, as you turn around to see he had stopped outside of where most of the bedrooms are located with Ciel nowhere in sight. You couldn’t help but wonder how you had lost so much focus.

“I’m fine, Captain,” you answer back, only to cause him to frown over the lingering stiffness that he can see in your posture. However, though experience, Julius knew that there were some people that didn’t open up as easily as others -- his Vice-Captain, he was starting to realize, was one of those such people.

“It’s Julius,” he manages to say without a stutter as you look at him with widening eyes, not quite sure where this could be going, “I am always here if you need someone to talk to, Vice-Captain.” 

He gives you a small nod, not ready to correct the last part of his sentence as he starts to walk back to the central lobby. However, you do it for him just as awkwardly before running into your room.

You yell out your own name.  


	9. dive into your fears.

You know from the beginning (you can feel it in your bones) that something bad is going to go down during this mission -- it almost remind you of those times the orphanage caretakers would leave out treats for some unsuspecting child to get caught and beaten over the cruel trap. 

Blood was just supposed to keep the parameter open for the God Arc Soldiers to show their true magic, but machines are fault and there is something that always goes wrong with them. 

You slash down another Aragami when you hear Fran’s voice over the comms system: “Blood Unit, red rain has begun to fall within the area.” 

And that’s when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

There’s always a chance that the next mission might be your last, that the Aragami might wipe you out and you won’t be able to see the people that you hold dear once more -- Ciel had been prepared for that from a young age. She was reminded that her body and her mind were not her own -- they were for battling Aragami, sometimes is was specifically made for Julius’ protection. 

Ciel has been ready for all that, but she wasn’t ready to be stuck in the middle of battle and be taken by the Red Rain. She didn’t expect herself to be frightened and fear the end alone while thinking of all the friends she had made recently. 

She’s stuck, but she knows what she has to follow through with the orders at hand: “Captain, I apologize. I cannot obey you. Fall back without me.” 

Ciel doesn’t expect anything but then end until she sees it -- a God Arc Soldier taking down the Aragami that was going to surly be the end of her. 

“All Blood Special Forces, I order you to fall back immediately,” Julius’ voice demands over the comms system as Ciel swears she can hear a laugh coming from the God Arc Soldier for just a second, “Leave the rest to them. Understood?  _ Just come back alive. _ ” 

Ciel stares at the lumbering God Arc Soldier as it settles over her, unsure of how to feel over this turn of events but also grateful over maybe even happy over what the Vice-Captain had done for her.

* * *

There is a first time for everything and for Julius, this is the event that makes him realize that he could have lost one of them with the God Arc Soldiers --when both Ciel and her waiting to be taken by the Red Rain. It sends a chill of fear and helpless down his spine, though he wants to laugh (once they realize what the Vice-Captain has done) at the look on the Director’s face as well.

It’s a mix of emotions that suffocate his chest and don’t let him breathe until he sees them -- Ciel and the Vice-Captain leaning on each other as they make it onto Friar’s main lobby. They’re both dirtier than usual, but there’s a smile on the Vice-Captain and Ciel seems more protective of her than anything else as the rest of Blood gathers around them. 

There are so many things that Julius wants to say and there are things that need to be said --a worried reprimand for her actions above all else-- but as she finds him staring in the back and gives him a small wave before Ciel starts moving her to the infirmary to get checked out. 

Well, Julius is just left standing there for a good while and he can’t help but think that _ he has one hell of a Vice-Captain. _

* * *

_ You’ve never been one to follow the rules, huh? You’re going to pay for that one of these days.  _

This was certainly one of those scenarios that certain person was talking about all those years ago, as you leaned into the metal wall of the cell you were currently placed in thanks to Director Grem. Though you know it would have been worse if both Ciel and Julius hadn’t stepped in to take partial blame as well. 

You wonder if this is the point where everyone within Blood, especially Julius, are going to start realizing that now. It wasn’t that you hated authority, you had read enough on the subject to understand that under the right leadership people and connections could blossom as a whole, but then there was absolute, corruptible authority --those that used others like Director Grem had, was one of the things that had bothered you the most in your life.

However, it still took time for others to understand that and maybe exactly how it connected to them -- like it was currently bothering Ciel at the moment. 

“Vice Captain, I struggle to understand. You put yourself in danger for me,” she starts while looking at her hands, as you stare at her through the metal bars, “You knew you would be punish, but you still did something so reckless piloting a God Arc Soldier is dangerous to the untrained, you’d need a screening first and even then…”

_ Well, you hadn’t know that,  _ though you doubt it would have changed anything in the long run. 

“You could have died. You could have died!” she exclaims as blue eyes meet your own and you can tell in that split second that she isn’t good so much emotion -- with someone actually caring about her well-being, “You ignored orders and and charged right in...and anything could have gone wrong..and…”    

You lean in a bit more and smile at Ciel, as she stares yout with a look of confusion.

“Well,” you start off awkwardly, “That’s the sort of thing that friends do for one another. I mean...at least that’s what I would do for my friends.” 

“You risked a court martial, risked your career, risked your life. Just to come for me and keep me safe. All for me,” Ciel breathes out in realization over your statement as she leans in closer to the metal bars, “None has ever risked anything for me...none until you.” 

You place your hand on top of hers and simply smile at the poor girl that never had someone to love and protect her -- much like you were once, though you don’t say that for . Instead you can’t help but  feel something crack and bubble on the top of your skin as you hold onto Ciel’s hand, but at the sight of her trembling smile -- you decide to say nothing on the subject for now. 

And in silence you remain until Ciel’s visiting time is up. 


	10. moving forward.

Solitary confinement does scare you as much as seeing that metal table once more. You aren’t sure why, Dr. Rachel is persistent in seeing you first after Director Grem is tired of dealing with you and your insolent behavior.

_ Truly to think a daughter of this family could act in such a way.  _

It’s even scarier to left alone with your thoughts and past failures, as Dr. Rachel keeps going with her tests and her plans with you as one of the main attractions. 

_ You are the soil and the water. You give life to the seed of power. The guide has come...the one that shall lead the blood.  _

It was a scary thought indeed, you just didn’t know it yet.  

* * *

It’s certainly doesn’t help when the others start reprimanding your actions as well, though more because you are a reckless idiot than anything else. 

“While you certainly did something commendable, Vice-Captain,” Julius remarks as you are starting to realize your title is meant something more, you just didn’t know just what yet, “Please have more concern for your own safety and well-being as well.”

Then, there was Gilbert: 

“How could you be so damn reckless. Charging into the red rain like that was pure lunacy,” he yells at you in the main lobby a few days after you had been let go off, “You can’t do that. If something had happened, those you left behind...they couldn’t understand. I like that you’re gung-ho. It’s the reason I’m here, but don’t think that you can do everything alone.”

Blue eyes meet yours and you can see both annoyance and something. You’re sure that Gil must be talking about something else as well, but you don’t push him on it as he lets out an awkward cough when you don’t fight back.

“Look...I...Sorry for the lecture. See ya,” he pulls his cap and turn around, only to leave you in a state of pure confusion and worry. 

You couldn’t help but wonder if being a God Eater came with never-ending loss for a split second before hearing Nana call your name.

* * *

Between more Aragami missions and Ciel taking care of most things while you were gone, it is easy getting back to the groove of things and you even find yourself learning about new things --such as the Bullet Editor-- to help better your God Arc and abilities against the Aragami. It wasn’t that you were starting to realize that your “reckless” behavior couldn’t help you against the best, but if you has the best abilities and equipment it gave to a better chance of surviving the whole ordeal. 

You were used to thinking about your own potential death, but Gil and Julius certainly had in the own ways and had told you the best they could. However, there was an even scarier thought to all this -- that they actually cared so much about you as a person that they worried about you. 

It was certainly a first for you. 

As you keep moving forward with helping Ciel create a new bullet, you try to ignore the fact that you might feel something towards elation over Blood and how slowly it seems to start feeling more like a family than anything you’ve ever had. 


	11. the far east branch.

_The black plague._

_It shares its name with an ancient epidemic, earned by the black scars that form. Any contact with the red rain could cause them.  It is a truly terrible disease…_

_Anyone that comes in contact with it...is condemned to die._

As much as you had wanted to travel once when you were younger and dreamed of leaving the orphanage, this wasn’t really what you had been looking forward as you got closer to the Far East Branch -- you also didn’t know how much grief it would all of you in the end as well.

* * *

The Far East Branch is strange, for the lack of a better word. From everything you had seen in your young life and even on Friar, there had never been an open air of friendliness and kindness-- of what a home should feel like?

You weren’t sure, and at the moment you weren’t exactly trying to figure it all out. Right now, you were just trying to get used to everyone welcoming Blood -- an elite force that they had heard great things of, something that you certainly weren’t used to. They looked at you with a mix of admiration and something else, it was all too much, to be honest.

_The most obvious is the black plague, caused by the exposure to the red rain. Another pressing issue is the Psion._

There was just so much to do and help with. It was all liberating and suffocating all at the same time, but you were also excited in a way -- it had been your first time outside of the vast bubble that once connected you to the rest of your extended family.

Here you were just the Vice-Captain of Blood, the one who had taken down the Murdock. You weren't sure how to handle all this and maybe someone could see that, as gray eyes watch you sit down near one of the vending machines outside of the Director’s office. You’re about to lean in a bit more when you hear it.

“--Vice Captain--”

The sound of your name that shortly follows causes you to jump just a bit, as you turn to see Julius standing next to the vending with a frown on his face, “Are you all right?”

You pause for a moment and think for a moment, “A little tired, but I’m just fine.”

You give him a weary smile before getting up and giving him a nod, ready to leave and maybe take a nap in the room that had been designated for you, but you are stopped midway as you feel something holding your wrist.

“Captain,” you question in a soft murmur as you see Julius holding you with a concerned frown on his face.

“Take care of yourself, that’s an order,” is the only thing Julius manages to say at the sight of your exhausted face, as you smile and nod. Julius lets you go and can’t help but shake his head in disappointment as something stuck to his chest like heavy molasses.

He knew the Blood could count on you (he had seen it a dozen or more times by now), but how much truth did that hold in your own personal life and what had to happen to change all that.

* * *

_Kota. Emil. Erina. Haru. Kanon. A hand full of others._

Names and faces that you needed to remember now, but it had never been your best suit. Blood had been your limit when it came to such things, but now you were being pushed into such a big place where you could get lost if you got off the wrong floor -- it had happened twice now. And as tedious and as tiring as it seemed you wanted to do a good job, to show everyone how great Blood could be -- as close to perfect as you could be, but even then you weren’t sure if that was the present you or your “orphanage self” talking.

\---That you wanted everyone to like, that you didn’t want to be alone.

It left you at an impasse are you started at the files with name and pictures attached to them. You let out a sigh in the little conference room you had taken over before you hear it -- the click of the door, as you turn to meet bright blue eyes.

“Hey, everyone’s been looking for ya,” Romeo lets out a laugh, but immediately drops it when he sees the lost look on your face. He didn’t talk to you much compared to how he did with Nana, but he knew that no pretty girl should be left crying in an empty room -- especially someone as strong as their Vice-Captain.

“What’s wrong?” he asks while taking a seat next to you and that’s when he notices the notecards. You’re looking at you hands like a scolded child.

“I’m not good at remembering names,” you sign out waiting for him to say something, maybe even laughter, “I’ve been trying to...but nothing is helping.”

Romeo puts his hand underneath his chin and grins. You prepare for the worst.

“You know a funny fact always reminds me of someone!” he exclaims as you look at him with wide eyes. It takes you a moment to process what he had just said, but Romeo is already moving ahead of you and grabbing the Captain of the First Unit’s picture -- Kota if you remember correctly.

“Now, Kota...he loves Bugarally,” Romeo starts off before moving to Emil, “He’s really into King Arthur and---”

“The Knights of the Round Table,” you add in before moving on to the youngest member of Unit 1 and you go on from there.

You spend all the time up to dinner like that and if a certain someone watches you greet everyone in Mutsumi’s little diner with a smile -- well, then he lets go a breathe he had been holding for quite some time go with much greater ease. Well, that was until you ended up sitting next to him, but that was completely another problem and for a much later time.  


	12. welcome parties.

**** With time and training, you are eventually able to remember most of the people you interact with in the Far East Branch, thought their smiles and happy demeanor (outside of certain units) still takes some time to get used to. You and the rest of Blood go from mission to mission to help with the growing threat of the Aragami that you forget that they were going to set-up a welcome party for all of you.

You didn’t know until you were all being shown to Mutsumi’s little diner with everyone and they had you standing awkwardly in the corner with Julius and Ciel. It’s then that Kota calls on him--

“--Thank you for your kind welcoming. I shall do all in my honor to defend this branch and its people.  In the honor of the many who had done so before me, thus your gracious help and support are most appreciated.” 

For the all the speeches that you had seen Julius give a handful of speeches before to Blood, but this time it seemed a bit different -- there was a certain stiffness to his entire speech that makes him aloof, but endearing at the same time. 

You almost want to laugh as he heads back to your direction and you greet him with a soft smile instead. 

“Great job as always, Captain,” you humor him just a little as he just ends up shaking his head. 

You were coming to understand that for all his heroic talk and aloofness, there is still a very awkward but endearing side to Julius Visconti. And with that thought, you watch Ms. Yuno sing a very lovely song that warms the center of your chest.

* * *

_ Whew! That wasn’t easy, but you held your own.  _

Between helping Ciel, training Erina, and grabbing materials for Licca’s research, there wasn’t a moment for yourself. And that wasn’t counting on all the duties you had as Vice-Captain for Blood, especially when they tended to call more on your than Julius. Your head is spinning and you can’t help but wonder when you became the responsible one of the whole damn team.

It wasn’t that you hated it, you were actually very proud that so many people were searching for your help -- that they could get something out of your experience, even when it just came to fighting and gathering materials. But there was one thing you did miss, something that you hadn’t done in quite some time between the solitary confinement and settling into the Far East. 

It was just too embarrassing to say. What would he think? Would it seem too childish? 

“Are you feeling alright?” Ciel questions you once you are heading back into the central lobby of the Den after another mission to test how well the bullets were going. You give her an awkward smile and nod. 

“I’m good, Ciel,” you state with a smile, though she can see that there is a slight shake to your body and that there are obvious bags under your eyes. She couldn’t help but wonder how long you had been hiding your lack of sleep and abnormal sleeping habits, but remembering the Captain’s words -- Ciel knew what she had to.

Thus after the mission and completing her report, she goes off to find Julius.

* * *

It doesn’t help that Julius hears that you had ended up in the medbay with Licca after the latest mission. 

Nobody seems to tell Julius that it was for Licca’s experiment, as he makes his way to the medbay to find you near the entrance yawning and stretching out, Licca already long gone with the results of what she was currently studying -- it was one of those things that tended to go over your head, though you were more than happy to help. Gray eyes meet yours in worry as you give Julius a grin. 

“Are you alright, Vice-Captain?” he asks, still not able to forget the Red Rain incident, as you give him a huge grin. 

“Completely fine and well rested, Captain,” you answer back, though you pause for a moment, “Though--”

“Yes?” he asks a bit more anxious than before. 

“I could really use some tea as I file all these new reports,” you admit rather shyly before looking away, not sure how he was going to take the admission. You don’t see him pause and smile just a little as well. 

“That can be arranged,” he responds as you nod and follow him down the hall and towards Mutsumi’s diner. 

Both of you slowly starting to realize little things in the process of all this, but that was for a later time.   


	13. between the three.

Blood Bullets. Mutated Modules. 

These were all certainly things that you were going to have to look up on your own, but for now, you were left wondering as to why Ciel was looking at you so closely. Your eyes met her as she gave you a small smile. 

“Is there something on my face?” you can’t help but nervously. Unlike Ciel, who always seemed too well put together, sometimes you found yourself with dirt and stains from Aragami that never seemed to come off.  It made sense, Ciel was taught how to behave dignified and calm above all else and despite everything she faced -- you couldn't sometimes get a wink of sleep from all the work you had and the constant thoughts you had in regards to Blood. 

There was always something that could be done better and there was always going to be someone better than you. You knew that painfully well, but sometimes it seems more obvious when Ciel and Julius were around. 

“Just,” Ciel starts off, “Studying like this, with a friend...well it’s something I’ve always wished to do.” 

Your heart sinks and your eyes widen just a bit as you watch her keep talking, “It’s always different with Dr. Rachel or Dr. Leah and all my military instructors...I would sit alone and work, my teachers would stand before or over my shoulder. So, this is wonderful, I can hardly believe we’re studying together side-by-side.”   

You keep staring at her, unsure of what to say and Ciel seems to catch that as she pulls back and gives you a quick apology before moving back to talking about the topic at hand. Your eyes scan the document and though your name is there, it’s something else that catches your attention. 

“Upgrading Blood Power?” 

“Yes,” Ciel smiles as she moves forward with explaining some more, something you are becoming aware that she enjoys doing, “You were the inspiration for all this since the feeling was very similar to you invoking my Blood Power.” 

With that, Ciel leaves you and states that she has to return some materials back to Licca and as you sit there for a bit longer you can’t help but think that just maybe, you have to stop putting Ciel and Julius on some pedestal just because of what their last names seem to be.  

> _ “Regardless of who we once were and what our names may be, in Blood -- we are all equal and I wish for you to see me as such. _ ” 

You think about Julius’ words from when you first became Vice-Captain, and that still felt like something easier said than done.

* * *

 

Maybe because she is one of the people that Julius has known the longest, but he is quick to notice the change in Ciel. Yes, everything about Blood has slowly been changing since he had nominated a certain someone as Vice-Captain, but it seemed even more so since Blood entered the Far East. 

There was more time for individuals and as a group, but there were also more people to interact outside of all this -- he had seen Ciel with Licca, Romeo with the Captain Fujiki, and even Gilbert seemed to have someone to talk with an old friend. But you --- you talked to everyone and anyone, willing to help both the members of Blood and people that you had just meet -- you spoke to all of them with such ease and frankness that it caught Julius’  attention more than once, as he saw sharing meals and advice with whoever was fear. 

Julius knew that his Vice-Captain held a certain kind of charm (that he didn’t seem to have) and has seen it work from time to time --maybe had even fallen for it once or twice-- but this was something different. 

This was seeing the most closed off person he had known slowly bloom into something else as she researched and got excited about bullets and the different materials and guns that could be best equipped to better the fight against the Aragami. 

“Excellent! Here we have bullets for assault, blast, snipers, and shotguns. It should be fun! That’s fun, right?” 

That is what Julius hears follow by subtle laughter as he watches Ciel and you come out of a room with your heads together and murmuring about Blood Bullets. You’re too caught up in your talk that you don’t notice him from across the hall, but he does notice Ciel’s smile and your resounding laugh. 

Things were slowly changing for Ciel to be so animated than he had ever seen, well Julius could only smile at that before hearing his name being called for something else. 

He just wished that he could be part of it as well, but there always seemed to be a border around him and other people and Julius didn’t know what to do about that.

* * *

Ciel had noticed it from time to time, but more so now in the Far East than back in Friar. You were observant of the others around you and of their needs, but never really about yourself or who might be looking at you. 

She couldn’t help but question how you couldn’t see what was so obvious becoming the norm for everyone in Blood and slowly for some of the people within the Far East. 

“You’re...You’re amazing!” Ciel exclaims as she holds onto you tightly. You let out a little squeak, unsure of where to place your hands, unsure really how to touch another person in such an intimate way as she showers you with praise that you aren’t used to. 

“I---” you’re still too speechless to say anything back and that’s when Ciel realizes her mistake. 

“Sorry,” she starts off bashfully and with a hint of shame at your distressed look, “I was excited and got carried away, but thank you very much.” 

“It’s all right, Ciel,” you answer with a smile, “It’s just not something that I am used to.” 

She knows what you mean a bit too well, though she doesn’t push any further questioning for now as she nods: “Well, I can hardly wait for the new testing. I...don't want to be a bother, but…”

You catch on what she is trying to say rather quickly, as you grin and stand up: “Don’t worry about it. We can go anytime you want.” 

Ciel agrees though she can’t help but wonder how you can find the right words all the time and ease her out of her doubts when it comes to social interaction, she was extremely grateful for it as well. And as you moved with the next Aragami training, she was grateful to call you her dear friend as well. 

 


	14. life comes slow and easily.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more filler than anything else. but, as you notice i am trying to update this at least once a week now.

You can’t sleep after coming back from the mission to test out the new Blood Bullets with Ciel. It wasn’t that something life-threatening had happened, in fact everything that went without a hitch and Ciel found herself more interested to study the subject than ever before. But, the things that she has said afterwards seem to haunt you to bed. 

> _ “I’ve noticed it recently, but...I’m always apologizing to you, aren’t I?” she had started off in the clearing after all the Aragami had been done with, as you just looked at your God Arc, patient over what she could be saying since Ciel seemed to always choose her words before saying them. _
> 
> _ “What do you mean?” you can’t help but ask, as you turn to see her blue eyes looking at you with a clear array of emotions that you had never seen from the girl before.   _
> 
> _ “Maybe...Maybe it started because I always feel like I’m imposing you, taking your time. But you spoke to me when I first joined Blood. Long before I thought I would fit in. And more than that, you risked your life, your freedom, your career on the hope of me...You woke my Blood Power with your care, your kindness. Simple being who you are, and even then…” _

It was a lot to take in at the time, but you were slowly coming to understand that Ciel, regardless of her blood and last name, was dealt the same heartache and suffering that came with being an orphan, especially with so much placed on her shoulder because of Dr. Rachel. Things and pieces of her childhood had been replaced with teaching and strategies that she was only getting now.

And maybe, you were in the same boat as well, though you were surely on the same boat as well when it came to certain things. 

> _ “You became my first ever friend.”  _

That admission scared you and brought a smile to your face at the same time as she gave you a bright smile. Ciel wasn’t just a member of Blood to you anymore, not just another name on a paper that you would never get to meet and before you could think of anything else, the words slipped out of your mouth without much warning. 

“You’ve done the same for me, huh?” you whisper to yourself in the darkness of your room as a warm and fuzzy feeling starts to set in once more, just like it had earlier in the day. 

> _ Please allow me to stay your friend, your best friend, forever.  _

Surely, this is what it must feel like to have friends.

* * *

 

Connections are strange things though as you spend more time with Ciel, but there are people --namely Gilbert-- that didn’t want to be anything other than teammates on a mission. However, you were slowly starting to realize that there had to be something more to that if you were placing your life on the line -- he had to have your back and you had to do the same as well. 

Captain Fujiki made you think about that as well. 

“So it looks like Director Sakaki is out official liaison between the branch and Friar,” he declares to you rather gleeful after you have completed a mission with the rest of Blood. Though his smile is the first thing that grabs your attention since he is so unlike Captain Julius, “I guess that means it’s up to handle all the personal relationships inside the branch. Haha, we got this.” 

“Yes, Captain Fujiki,” you smile as he frowns for just a second at the sound of his title. 

“Oh...Yeah,” he lets out awkwardly before he continues, “But, if you could do one thing for me.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t...Don’t be all formal with me, yeah? Calling me Captain and stuff,” he goes on explaining and you can’t help but think that he’s surely the complete opposite of Julius in some ways, “So let’s keep things casual. Like: _ Hey, what’s up Kota _ ?” 

“Sure, Kota,” you try a little awkwardly yourself, as he keeps smiling. 

“Awesome, that’s what I like to hear,” Kota lets out a chuckle, though you can’t help but think of one thing, especially since he was Captain of the First Unit, as he kept talking.  

“--It’ll be my treat--”

“But, isn’t this something you should be talking to with Captain Julius,” you voice out your thoughts with complete curiosity as Kota stiffens for a moment and mumbles something you don’t quite catch. 

You can’t help but wonder how the rest of the Den might personally think of Julius, who was more silent and a bit more socially inept to the personal duties of being Captain compared to Kota.

* * *

 

You realize that Kota reminds you a lot of Romeo, if not just a bit more mature and aware of his surroundings during an Aragami mission. He loves to talk and seems to be the bright light of his team compared to Emil and Erina. He knows everything and everyone around the Den and from you could tell from coming back from the mission the Outer Ghetto as well. 

As he takes another bite of his meal, you are slowly coming to realize that there is a lot you can learn from him in terms of the social aspects of the Den, especially if Blood was going to be stationed here for a long time. 

“Delicious, right?” he grinned a toothy smile in your direction, as you nod -- full from the meal and slight tired from the previous battle, though none of that seems to be a bother to Kota. 

“--So I am going to make it my personal quest to show you all the wonders of the Far East,” he declares after you are done eating and you can’t help but wonder if he can read your mind for a moment. 

“That would be great,” you remark, “It’s really my first time outside of where I used to leave, so I’m excited to learn anything and everything about the Far East!” 

“Really?” Kota questions awestruck as you nod, “Well that puts more pressure on me then, huh?”

“Oh?” 

“But don’t worry about it,” Kota shrugs, noticing your brief worry, “I’m gonna make it great for ya.” 

You can’t help but catch onto his enthusiasm for the Far East and learning more about a place you have never been in before. Your questions about why Kota seemed to avoid Julius, though they were both Captain, being left alone for another time


	15. the past creeps up.

It starts the first time after Kota makes you eat all the deserts on Mutsumi’s menu. It leaves you sleepy, but oh so happy and giggly listening to all the stories that the young man has during his time as a rookie and the former Captains of the First Branch. 

Kota is an open book, always ready to cheer someone up or is empathetic to someone and whatever they may be going through -- you had seen it once or twice before, he just trying to direct that from a position of authority instead of just a regular person. 

Something that Julius, and you and Ciel through extension, clearly wasn’t. However, that was something that you were starting to realize didn’t really matter the farther away you were from Fenrir HQ. 

> _ My dearest sister,  _
> 
> _ How have you been?  _

The message is simple enough, but it sends a thundering fear and disgust of who this could be from, of how they could still reach you from so far away with a short message. The lull and happiness of the food and simply being with Kota, and with the rest of Blood, disappears as you delete the message and sit in the darkness of your room.

You aren’t like Kota, but you aren’t like Julius and Ciel either. You’re somewhere in-between and that’s probably what you hate most of all, that there is always something going to be haunting you in the back of your head.

* * *

 

To say that it is an odd sight to see that there is someone that connects so well with Gil is a little surprising, especially when they seem to have the opposite type of personality. Haru, as Gil calls him, is a carefree sort of man with an easygoing smile but he seems to have problems with gals and harassment issues. 

It’s strange, but oddly endearing at the same time, as you watch them banter at the same time. However, you don’t say anything as he gives you an easy smile. 

“But, hey lemme know if Gil gets out of line. I’ve got a lot of experience reining him in,” Haru lets out with an easy laugh, which cause you to smile just a bit more. 

“I’ll take you up on it when the need comes up,” you laugh as Haru grins for a second. Gil turns and frowns as Haru leaves. 

“Let’s grab a drink son then, yeah?” is the last thing he says as he goes back to follow the infamous Kanon Daiba -- a person you had come to find out tried her hardest, but wasn’t the best shot within the Far East branch. 

“You really didn’t mean this,” Gil pauses as you shake your head in even more laughter. It was nice to see that even Gil had something to be afraid of as well. 

“We’ll just have to see and find out, huh?”

* * *

 

> _ But hey, there’s nothing wrong with failure. It’s what comes after. If you refuse to give up, eventually you’ll succeed. _

It’s as if Kate’s words were true, and most of all it seemed like the Vice-Captain was a living embodiment of them. Every time there was an obstacle in front of her, she seemed to break it down without any remorse whether it was the limit of her own abilities or just how Blood worked together. She banged against the wall as many times as she needed, analyzed the problem, and went to hitting it head on. 

It was a scary sight to see, but everyone in Blood got used to it...and began to trust her when it came to those sorts of problems. 

> _ Everyone’s there to support each other and one way or another, we manage to get by. It’s pretty amazing, don’t you think...Gil?    _

Gil knew that it was, it had just been the three of them taking care of the Glasgow branch and they did a great job at it -- until that they and that Aragami fell upon them. They were happy and cared about each other without a worry in the world, they even dreamed about the day that God Eaters wouldn’t be needed anymore, about when Haru and Kate would get married and Gil would be the best man. 

But, they were hopeless dreams, but Gil has been the one that had destroyed them all. He was the one that--

“Gil,” a voice filters into his thoughts as he jumps back into the living world and the situation at hand, “Are you all right?”

Blue eyes flicker up to notice the Vice-Captain giving him a worried look and Gil can’t help but think that she’s nothing but a sweet kid. She was trying to hard with everything that was constantly thrown at her, though he didn’t always agree with how she did things. 

“I’m fine,” Gil mumbles as the rest of Blood turns to look his way for a moment, “Just tired is all.” 

She smiles and the world turns a little brighter, and Gil feel the need not to bother her more than necessary. 


	16. getting there.

You end up deleting any type of message similar to the first after that. However, they are and whatever they wanted with you, you weren’t going to fall into their little game -- not after years of being ignored and left in the dark, not only after you were just getting attention for being a God Eater and with time you learned to block those type of messages on NOVA.

However, the damage had been done as you had spent several sleepless nights thinking about this issue and maybe you weren’t doing your best on the field. You were sure that it was a noticeable thing, but nobody said anything about it -- either that or you were over thinking everything again. 

At least, you thought nobody saw it, but a certain Captain---

“Are you all right?” Julius finally ends up asking you during one of your weekly meetings before going through some of the papers in front, though you don’t notice that his eyes are actually on you the entire. 

You can’t help but bite the inside of your cheek in annoyance, as you keep staring at the table instead of him: “Just getting used to everything. The Far East is extremely different from being on Friar, plus keeping up appearances and establishing relationships with everyone in the Den is--” 

“--Is something that you have being doing marvelous up to this point,” Julius remarks with nothing but pride and awe in his voice, and that’s when you look up to look at him, “So, what else is on your mind?” 

You pause in confusion before letting out a brief laugh, “Do you always have your eye on me, Captain?” 

Julius knew that you were trying to change the subject, you did that with him often enough, but at the sight of the smile and that you were slowly getting back to normal -- well, he let it slide for now.

* * *

“--Let me know when you’re ready!”

Kota is in a rushed over getting to Aegis island due to the infestation of Aragami, so you don’t have time to think as you pick those who are available from the Blood Unit. You knew that both Gil and Romeo were on their individual breaks, so that really only left two people to head out with -- Julius and Ciel. 

While Julius knew of your strategies and tactics well enough, he didn’t often come to actual mission with you since the team was complete now. He could do more good for Blood with talking and negotiating with the directors of Fenrir compared to you. He was also by Dr. Leah side more than not, but this wasn’t the same situation as it was on Friar -- it was all hands on deck when the need arose and you knew how well he could on the battlefield when need be.

So, as you turn to face Hibari, you are as confident as ever with your team choice, “Excuse me, Hibari. Could you please call Captain Julius and Ciel to meet me and Kota for the Argami mission?” 

“Right away,” is all she declares before she starts typing away and there are both there within minutes.

“What is the current situation?” Julius ends up asking Hibari as you and Ciel wait. 

Kota’s eyes widen at the sight of who will be on him on this mission, but he knows that there are more important things at stake than his personal awkwardness with the Captain of the Blood Unit.  

* * *

 

Between the four of you, it’s an easy job taking down the group of small time Aragami that had taken over Aegis Island. Kota was quickly to fall into place where the need fell, as Ciel stayed to the back and Julius attacked from the right side (usually Gil’s job) as you took the left. 

You still had a lot of questions by the end of it all, but it seemed that Kota still wasn’t ready to answer all of them as you stayed quiet while waiting for the helicopter to come around and pick you up. The silence was palpable as you looked at the darkening sky and Ciel was looking over her God Arc for any damage. Julius stood to your left as Kota sat in a nearby rock. 

Neither Julius or Ciel were the most talkative people in the world and you just flowed with it, just like when you were with Nana and Romeo. The most important thing was to have everyone be comfortable in the best way possible to make the team work and while it took some effort it was possible. But, it this moment you were so sure, as you felt for certain that Kota wanted to talk to pass the time, but it seemed like he couldn’t for some reason. 

You weren’t sure what to talk about either, but somebody beat you to it. 

“Your strategies have greatly improved since the last time I saw them,” Julius starts off as you all turn to look at him, “I can see you’ve been personally changes as well. Good work.” 

“Ah,” you weren’t sure how to take all this, “Thank you, Captain!”

“And Captain Kota,” Julius starts off once more as brown eyes meet grey ones, “If you have the time, I would like to talk about--”

“Now is a great time!” Kota blurts out, which causes Julius to stop and look at him for a moment. You knew that Kota might be a bit awkward around Julius but he loved conversation and interaction, getting to know people more than anything else. So you smiled as grey eyes met yours in question before he move forward with anything.  

“I think we both might be interested in learning more about your God Arc,” you add in before making a twirling motion with your hands, “And how you made that motion in the middle of battle.” 

Brown eyes sparkle as he gets up from the rock and moves in closer to the two of you as you make enough space for Ciel to come in as well should she want to. They start talking about God Arcs and training, you add your own two cents here and there. 

“I see, that’s very interesting,” Julius can’t help but say in wonder as Kota starts going into his stories about the former iteration of Unit 1. Kota grins and for a brief second he can’t help but notice that your eyes have been on the blond the entire time. 

He can’t help but wonder if your other teammates had noticed this at all, or if you even knew what that certain look in your eyes could actually mean. And for a brief moment, Kota is reminded of his best friend and her own disastrous love life.

By the end of it, he came to realize that Julius, confident in everything but socially awkward, was n’t as uppity as he thought he was going to be. 


	17. a balancing act.

Julius tries his hardest not to freak out, for lack of a better word, once he hears more about Gilbert’s friend and what he has gone through in other Fenrir branches . But, he can’t help but worry a bit about his Vice-Captain. He knew that she could handle herself. He has seen and heard of more than a dozen times, but this is a completely different threat than the Aragami. 

This was a hot, red-blooded male with a streak of bothering women.  And while, he might sound a bit too much like Emil, Julius couldn’t help but keep watch of the Captain of Unit Four whenever he came into the room . It didn't help that both her and Gil hot on his tracks.  

“I think  Julius is burning a hole into the back of her head,” he can’t help but hear Nana chuckle. A reminder that the rest of the team is watching with various degrees of interest. 

“He could  be worried ,” Romeo adds, “Gil isn’t the best company to have around to begin and how knows about his friend.” 

Ciel doesn’t add anything to the conversation. Blue eyes watch Julius watching their Vice-Captain before turning to talk to the rest of them. Though, Ciel is still confused on to what it could all mean as well. 

* * *

You realize that while Haru has a very particular personality.  It actually meshes  nicely  with Gil’s, as you watch the older man smile and laugh whenever you catch them sitting together . You are more than willing to give Gil all the time in the world that he needs to adjust and connect with his old friend. Though, you can’t help but wonder if thinking about the events that occurred in the Glasgow Branch. Would it be doing more harm than good in the long run of things? 

Sometimes, you wondered about what happened between Gil and his former Captain. You knew that you could  easily  look it up, but Gilbert had told that he would tell you all about it one day. You trusted him enough to wait for him to be ready, but even then you couldn’t help but worry still. 

“--Is something wrong?” you look up to see worried gray eyes looking at you. You smile at Julius, as you think that he is  slowly  becoming more outgoing than when you had arrived to the Far East. But, his worry over Blood never faded away. 

“I’m fine,” you hum out while looking at your half-eaten lunch, “ Just  lost in thought.” 

“About?” Julius questions, his complete attention on you as he takes a seat. You lean a bit more towards the blond.

“About a book Ciel lent me,” you state, giving Gil one last glance before he got up, “About how to better team relationships and friendship, especially around the most senior members .” 

“Interesting,” Julius murmurs.  You can tell he's interested because he was always trying to better himself and get over his social awkwardness . It was one of the traits of his that you found most admirable, “And what did you find out?” 

 “Well, you see--” 

You move forward with your explanation as Julius focuses on you completely.  You try to push everything you are thinking and feeling about the subject at hand to move forward with everything else . You has things to do, but both Gil and Haru pop up in your head from time to time.

* * *

 " _You’re incredible.”_

It is the type of comment that you aren’t used to, especially from someone like Erin. She is both younger than you and in a different lifetime would be way above you in the terms of social convention. But, here she was stating that she looked up to you in some way. Which wasn't strange since Captain Kota wanted you to take her under your wing -- an idea that she wasn’t against. 

However  , training Erina --who is younger than Romeo and Nana-- was harder than what you had done with Blood. She's more outspoken and hotheaded than the other two. She has the tendency to jump into her own ideas in the middle of battle.  You know that wouldn’t end well with a more seasoned veteran or someone that takes the base of command too  seriously  , and that was the best case scenario  . It had taken some time, but you could see that she was  slowly  coming around to those changes as well.  

“Th-Thank you for...taking me out to fight with you...today,” she finally manages to crank out through her initial awkwardness after your latest Aragami training session . You make her state it more than once, so you could remember the moment. 

She calls you a dummy before moving on to how Kota and Emil annoy her. Though through the tirade you can tell that she might be a God Arc, she’s still a young girl. She’s trying to find her voice between a group that wants to protect because they see her as a little sister. If she pressed the right buttons, she could have them wrapped around her finger in no time. 

“And I guess it’s just not Emil... I’m kinda mean to Captain Kota too...I guess,” she figures out her own attitude problems. You give her a soft smile which causes her to frown for a moment. 

She walks around caught between nervous and utter stubbornness before she looks at you, “  I think  I could learn a lot from you and how you fight...and that sounds so dumb."

"I’m pretty strict,” you let out with a steady laughs. She knows from the last couple of training missions that you aren’t joking. Even so, she can’t help but fight back. 

“You’ll  be surprised , I can take it!” 

You nod in agreement as Erina ends up following you to Mutsumi’s diner for a bite to eat. She ends up asking you even more questions throughout your whole time there too. 

You aren’t surprised when Emil is the next one to come up to you.  He talks about weapons, how to better work together, and how better strengthen the Anti-Aragami Wall .

You aren’t exactly sure if you can handle juggling everyone’s personalities in Unit 1, but it's  certainly  be going to the challenge . 


	18. leaving the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of glossing over Gil's mission, but if you want a more in-depth, emotional sort of thing (since this is a Julius story) that will be happening in my other story over the next few chapters.

Kota is quick to realize that there has been a slight change in the dynamics of the Blood Unit. At least, when they are within the Den that Captain Julius tends to hover around his Vice-Captain. It’s not that he is right next to her 24/7, but he tends to be in the same room as her more than not nowadays. Said Vice-Captain tends to welcomes him with a smile as he sits down, but she does that to everyone that she meets. She never pushes anyone away, even if they are a little on the strange end of things. 

“Hey, Vice-Captain,” a familiar voice declares as Kota watches the Haru lean onto the table, “How are you today?” 

 “I’m fine,” she smiles, but Kota can’t help but notice the strange look that goes over Julius’ face for a second. 

He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he has seen this before as he turns away.  Haru and the Vice-Captain talk for a moment before Blood leaves for another Aragami mission. 

* * *

It’s a little strange when Haru tells you that he wants to talk about something. You're used to having Gil sitting there sulking and sitting as a barrier between you and Haru. You weren’t scared of the older man, but his behavior wasn’t something you have to dealing with. But, you're shocked when he sits down and gives you a somber smile.

Well, this wasn’t going the way that you thought it would, as he keeps talking.

“--And about the red rain, you jumping into a beat-up God Arc soldier to save your friend. It’s crazy,” Haru keeps going on, though you can’t help but feel that you are being lectured. 

“If there's anything I can do for my friends,” the answer leaves your mouth before you can think of it. But it was the truth deep down -- you cared about Ciel as something deeper than a comrade and she the same. Haru’s eyes grow for a second before his lips curl into a fond smile. 

“You take everything with stride. That’s nice,” he remarks with a laugh that leaves you confused for a second. This is Haru you are talking about -- a pervert that hits on any gal that he can find. But, for now he seems somber and you don’t know exactly what to do with this version of his personality.

“Look, I came to talk about Gil,” he adds on. You understand why he's a little different, “I’m betting he hasn’t said much about himself, huh? Please I bet you’re aching to learn about what happened in Scotland.”

 “I am a bit curious,” you admit with a shake of your head. While you had been respectful of Gil’s distance, this was also connected to Blood. And if Haru was telling you...then it was okay, right?

“Thought so. Now, where do I start,” Haru mumbles to himself like a great storyteller. You sit there waiting for him like an eager child. 

It’s there in that little sunny corner of the dinner that you learn about the incident, Kate Lowry, and the pain of losing someone . But, above all else be the one who hurts for the sake of protecting someone from suffering can be an even worse fate. 

You end up staying in your room for the rest of the day, unsure of how to process everything and how to even look at Gilbert.

* * *

You have your hands full between saving Kota, protecting the Anti-Aragami, and with fighting the Caligula  .  Haru takes some time to get back to you, but it also gives you some time to digest everything he had told you about Kate and Gil . Someone you grew to admire more than you had before not that he needed to know that though. 

You didn’t expect him to be looking so determined when he said the words words: “The Red Caligula that Kota encountered...I want you to help me destroy it .” 

“Wait, is it?” 

Haru nods confirming your suspicions, “Gil wants to take it on alone and I don’t want it to get away.”

You know what this is about for both men when he mentions that the Caligula  was seen  with a God Arc stuck in its hide. There is so much you want to do and say, but there is no room for you to interfere in this situation. 

Revenge and redemption are both at hand for them and you could only hope that their friendship would stay in the end . 

“Understood,” is all you say meeting Haru straight on. He gives you a small, dejected smile before leaving and turning to get ready. 

* * *

Julius shouldn’t be as worried as he is, but that doesn’t stop his leg from moving back and forth underneath his desk. He keeps looking at anything but the stack of papers that needed his attention. He knew that she could stand on her own against the Caligula.  Yet, he didn’t understand why the mission had gone from a four-man to three-mission with only Gilbert as her support .

He couldn’t help but worry, especially after he had looked into what had happened in Glasgow. Julius knew that they were both experienced God Eaters. they had more time in this than him and what has happened to their Captain was a great tragedy, but…

 “Julius!”

There is shout of his name followed by the cracking of the door that has him jumping. She comes into his office with some smudge on her face, but nothing worse than that. 

“I’m sorry if I’m late,” she remarks with a soft smile, “Gil and Haru celebrating took more time than I thought it would.” 

“Celebrating what exactly?” he questions back, as she pauses for a second unsure of what to say before finally taking a seat across from him. 

“Gil activated his Blood Art,” you declare as Julius’ gray eyes widened for a moment. He is soon grinning from ear to ear as well. 

Your meeting continues, though Julius has a lot more questions for another time. 

 

 


	19. realizations.

Everything is fine for awhile.

You’re back to your original four-person team with Gil back. He still fights with Romeo and has a tendency of shaking his head when it comes to the three of you together. But he’s there with a shake of his head and wary smile. Gil is finally letting Blood in and that makes you the happiest you have been in a long while. Then something happens to his God Arc --has been doing so since the Red Caligula mission. The two of you end up deciding to talk to Licca about it.

It was crazy how fast Licca could figure what should be done for the God Arc. The down part occurs when you realize it was also going to call for a lot of material collecting as well. However, that wouldn’t stop you from helping.

“I see what we can do,” you remark with a nod. Licca smiles as Gil lets out an awkward cough.

“That’s... _ uhh _ ...That’s  real kind of you,” he finally manages to say.  You can’t help but note that it’s weird for Gilbert to suddenly be so shy. But, you would let it go for now.

“I guess we’ll be sticking together until this is done,” Gilbert adds on as he shakes his head, “Sorry to bug you with this.”

You laugh and give the man your best smile, “Don’t worry about it!”

Gilbert was slowly starting to realize that he really shouldn’t with you at his side. 

* * *

 

Kota shouldn’t be the first one to notice, but he really isn’t -- Haru is.

Haru, through his many romances and conquests, had come to see the various sides of people when they were struck by the emotion known as love. Certainly he didn’t between Gil and the Vice-Captain. No,his oldest friend cared about that girl like a kid sister, but there was someone else.

“ _ Vice-Captain _ ,” a certain voice rings, causing Haru to smile to himself. He watched the scene with mild interest as the two members of Blood stuck closed and started a conversation at the central table of the Lounge.  

The Vice-Captain was grinning and a little weary coming straight out of her latest Aragami mission with Gil. The Captain’s eyes soften as she watches her talk and move about as she does. There’s a huge grin on her face towards the end as she laughs at something and the man just melts. Haru knows that feeling and facial expression too well not to know.

“What are you doing?” Haru looks up from his seat to see Gil looking at him like he was doing something awful again. It only causes him laugh before shrugging.

“People watching,” is how he answers. Gil frowns before taking a seat next to his best friend. Haru glances over at the leadership of Blood once more. He notices that they are now huddled together and talking quietly to each other.

It will surely be a sight to see when they finally realize it.

* * *

 

It is easy to fall into step with whatever Gil tells you. Due to his personality, you would never assume he was so knowledgeable when it came weapons-building and their materials. Licca was immediately impressed and you were as well, as the older man helped you redefined and collect materials for your current weapon.  

“That’s amazing,” Licca remarks as you can see Gilbert shy away slightly, “I kad no idea you were so talented!” 

“A talent for what?” you can’t help but add in. It was always fun knowing something more about the Blood members, especially those that tried to hide things from you, which was mostly Gil at this point. 

“It’s nothing,” Gil remarks while looking at you, but all you’re doing is waiting for Licca to answer. 

“It’s a giant deal!” Licca exclaims, “He asked me to show him how to make a Resonance Waverecptor, right? So I did, and it’s all complex. But, as soon as I was done, bam! He just makes one, all by himself! 

“You’re just full of surprised, aren’t you?” you can’t help but laugh as Gil just shakes his head. 

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just beginner’s luck,” he pulls his hat down while saying so. You’re all but sure that Gilbert isn’t used to this kind of attention, “And Licca’s an incredible teacher.”  

The moment passes, but you realize that Gilbert has great potential for making things, just like Ciel with the Blood bullets. It could help you out a lot in the long run, but you are removed from your thoughts when Gil turns to look at you again. 

“Here, this is the receptor I made. The Mark 1. I-I want you to have it,” he finally admits as you look at him with wide eyes before taking the small, but very important object, “Hopefully, you can use it to make a powerful God Arc.”

You smile and nod, slowly realizing that you had an even greater team in the making. 


	20. knee socks.

Maybe, because he notices the constant looks and sudden closes that he decides to do something, just to prove his current idea. It’s after Blood’s latest Aragami mission that he calls her over, tired but smiling as Haru grins. 

“So how about joining me for a drink?” he asks, making sure that the blond Captain is watching from afar. She just grins and shakes her head and for a split second Haru thinks that she is going to reject it. He would be used to it though. 

“All right, if you’re paying,” she gives him a tired but dirty smile as her eyes crinkle around the corners. She isn’t a conventional beauty but there was something unique that makes people stop and look at her.

Haru could see it as clear as day, and it was just a matter of time other people saw it too. 

“My treat, of course!” Haru agrees, as he feels a younger man’s gaze burning into the center of his chest. 

But, Haru was used to that too. 

* * *

_It’s in the legs._

You aren’t sure why, but that it the most that you get from your little adventure with Haru. Something about the whole thing just scream _notice me_ and as a tiny reminder about how maids dressed closer to Fenrir HQ, the whole thing was never in your mind to wear. 

At the same time, Haru made a good point in terms of being comfortable with what you wear and being the type of person you wanted to be. He was certainly free enough with changing fetishes and love for anything that caught his attention. 

“Maybe,” you remark, looking into the small box of clothing you had come with when you entered a Far East Branch. However, your entire focus was on the black fabric that you have never really worn before. 

* * *

  _“Oh, perfection!”_

It’s something that leaves Haru’s mouth before even thinking as he watches from afar as the rest of the Blood Unit comes in. All Gilbert does is shakes his head before taking a sip of his drink, though he is a little worried of the Vice-Captain’s new outfit and her last interaction with Haru. Blue eyes turned to look at his oldest friend, as he asks:

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Haru laughs with a shrug as Gil keeps frowning. 

However, all Haru keeps doing is staring ahead -- watching a certain Vice-Captain talking to everyone around her and how a certain gray-eyed gaze never seems to leave her either.

His suspicions better much confirmed. 


	21. realizations, part 2.

It doesn’t take Ciel that long to realize that there is something strange going on with the Captain. Julius tends to look at her longer than before --by 10.5 seconds to be exact-- and always seems to try to catch her attention though some way. However, Ciel knows that her friend is always ready to pay attention to the Captain -- if there is someone that she dares to admire, it’s him. 

Yet, Ciel noticed the most that his eyes tended to linger in one place most of all. At least, it did until the Vice-Captain changed back into her normal attire. After that, he wouldn’t dare look at her face for quite some time and sometimes, it looked it he was bordering in a fever. 

It was odd, but it was even stranger that the Vice-Captain didn’t even notice. So, Ciel decided to keep watch for now.

* * *

 

“Between taking out the Red Caligula and Gilbert’s awakening,” Julius states with a soft smile, “You did well.” 

While, you are used to Julius’ polite praises and never ending openness when it comes to how you can talk about anything in regards to the team, you can’t help but feel that there is something odd about him as of recently. His eyes look straight ahead and almost look distant at times before he quickly ends the conversation -- talks and meetings with him are becoming shorter even when he seems to have less work. 

Even now, he is speaking to you in the middle of the Den instead of following through with your tea time as Romeo watches the two of you. You can’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

“Currently Blood’s discretion has been left to my discretion,” Julius moves forward with his speech as you simply nod, “I want to focus on continuing to akawken our Blood powers as we defend this Branch from the psions.”

“I understand, Captain,” you keep it short as well before heading over to Hibari. 

Romeo just keeps looking at the two of you before all of Blood heads out.

* * *

 

You’ll be completely honest with yourself that you don’t exactly like Satsuki the first time you meet her. She’s too loud and thinks she knows too much about everything. She works and lives in the cusp of luxury because of being Ms. Yuno’s manager, but she turns around and makes you and the rest of Blood see the truth of the Ghetto surrounding the Far East Branch like you’re the ones at fault. 

Her voice annoys you to a fault, but you stay near the back during the whole “tour” she decides to put on for Blood. Romeo looks around with pure sadness in his eyes, as Satsuki decides to answer back. 

“--There people are abandoned. Fenrir may help the world grow, but unless you’re on their payroll...They don’t care,” Satsuki’s voice echoes as you look around. Like Romeo, you had heard about places like these, but unlike them you never had to fight a day in your life, at least not in the way they did. 

But, the way Satsuki spoke -- as if the people working at Fenrir never had their own problems and troubles certainly ruffle your feathers.  

“The walls are armored, I believe? Those are Fenrir food stocks as well. I hate to contradict, but it seems as though Fenrir is trying,” Julius speaks out what you had been thinking. 

“All right, Julius. I can call you that, right?” Satsuki questions as she turns around to look at the Captain, “You and your entire Blood Special Forces live on Friar, so I’ve got a question for you.” 

_ How many new bases, new homes, could be built for the cost of your lavish mobile fortress-city-thing? Just hazard to guess. You see save Yuno, her father, and the good people of the Far East Branch -- Everyone acts like this place is invisible. What’s worse, the Branch itself barely gets any support from HQ. So places like this, where people live in squalor get by on scarps.  _

Her little speech hits you harder than it should and though you do feel the plight of the people of the Outer Ghetto and the struggle of the Far East, what bothers you the most is that she reminds you a little too much of someone. 

You huffed out an annoyed sigh before shaking your head, trying to the present and past as separate things. 

“I apologize, Ms. Takamine,” Julius goes one after her dramatic show, “I didn’t know. I swear I’ll do everything in my power to rectify this situation.”

It seems that Julius’ words have some effect, as Satsuki sighs: “I’m--Sorry about before, that was unfair. E haven’t known each other very long, but...I just expect such incredible things from you.”

You end up walking a bit longer until you reach a makeshift hospital where patients that have the Black Plague are being housed. Watching Ms. Yuno and the small child read together certainly does more in changing your mind than anything that could have come out of Satsuki’s mouth. 

* * *

 

You wonder how much Satuski’s words touched Julius as he declares the Friar infirmary will be helping with the sick to ease the burden of the satellite bases. While, you can’t help but agree with him and the rest of Blood that something needs to be done, it still bothers you too much. Thus, you decide to stay quiet instead. 

You end up taking another Aragami mission, while everyone else is helping with the new project. You end up dragging your feet and end up sitting in one of the lobbies, even though both Nana and Romeo told you that Julius was looking for you.

“How mad are you right now?” a male voice asks, as you look up to see Gilbert standing in front of you. 

“I’m not mad,” you breathe out, but Gilbert knows too well that it’s a lie. 

“I would think you would be more supportive of this project,” he explains, “But since that tour you’ve been in a sour mood. So, what’s wrong?”

You aren’t used to someone asking you what’s wrong, so you’re quick to break. You stare at older man with something similar to annoyance and desperation.  _ Satuski  _ keeps rolling in your head in anger as your jump up.  

“I just don’t understand how Julius could fall for some pretty words and throw himself into such a project.  _ J-Just like that!” _ your voice cracks with emotion, while squeezing the poor can of juice in your hands. Gil looks at you and then at the can, as you feel the embarrassment starting to settle deep into your bones. 

Blue eyes watch you as Gilbert tests the waters, “So this is about Julius?”

“I-I don’t know,” you let out in utter confusion while gripping the front of your hair slightly, “I’m sorry, Gilbert. I have to go, cool off and all that.” 

Gilbert doesn’t have the chance to say anything else, as you storm into the elevator without another word. He stands there for a good minute, a bit closer to understanding what might be going on, as he lets out a long suffering sigh.    

This was going to get worse before it got better. 


	22. the sun, the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi romantic? two fools in love, yes!

If you thought about it, the only thing you knew outside of battling Aragami was being a maid. You knew how to cook, clean, and make some great tea but that was all there was to your repertoire. You couldn’t debate or talk about anything outside of the Blood Unit with Julius.

You were sure that your personal education was even to par to his and Ciel’s. You were aware of the classics that mattered before the Aragami took over everything. But you didn’t have the political savvy that Julius has nor the military know-how of Ciel.

You were in the middle of knowing too much of how the machine known as Fenrir worked and of how people struggled day. Yet, you never suffered as they did.

You were inadequate in all sorts of things and you were stuck in the middle, lost and looking at the sun for help. But, you knew by now that the sun --those people on a pedestal-- would never acknowledge you.

Julius Visconti was becoming your sun and you weren’t sure how you were going to handle that in the long run.

Denial sounded like a good first step though.

* * *

Julius couldn’t be prouder of the Blood Unit for the quick work that they did in helping move the plague patients into Friar. Some people might not like it, but he knew that it was for the best. After hearing Satsuki’s words Julius knew that he could do better than where he was at the moment.

Even if he wasn’t on the battlefield, he tried his hardest to make sure his team and the patients had everything they needed. Blood tried their hardest to protect the rest of the satellite bases, though he knew not to push them too far either. Yet, the Vice-Captain didn’t know when to stop.  She pushed forward with going another mission with Alisa Ilinichina Amiella from the CRADLE when Blood order to rest.

He hears she ends up in the med-bay with a few wounds. But, he isn’t used to the sight he finds there -- a listless Vice-Captain staring at the ceiling. She has too many thoughts in her head and doesn’t know how to voice them out. Julius knew the feeling too well and couldn’t help but come in close, as he states her name.

“Are you all right?” is the first thing to ask. She gives him a small smile and shrugs, as he takes a seat beside her.

“Tired and a little wounded,” she admits as her eyes give him her full attention. She expects some type of reprimand to come out of his lips, but he sinks into the chair a bit more and sighs. Grey eyes laser focus on the cut on her cheek more than anything else.

“I’m sorry if I miscalculated anything for sending Blood to help with plague victims,” Julius states, cool and collected, but his heart is thrumming at the sight of her in the hospital bed — like the last time.

Since he was a child, Julius had always had a proverbial fear of losing the people he cared about. He was starting to realizing it was showing more as Blood expanded.

“No, you didn’t,” she states flatly, “This is  just  me ignoring your rest order because—"

She lets out an embarrassed cough, as Julius keeps looking at her: “I’ve never lived outside of the orphanage I grew up in. So to see all those people fighting every single day. It was something else... and I’m trying to do everything I can.”

“Ms. Takamine did bring up some good points,” Julius hums out. She frowns.

“It’s not that,” she is quick to answer back, “If the matter is important to you _and the rest of Blood_ , then it’s important to me, Julius. That’s all there is to it.”

She doesn’t look at him. She knows how cheesy and horrible that might’ve sounded and she wasn’t ready to see his expression.

“I’m sorry if that sounds foolish,” she ends up adding after a minute of silence.

“No, _no,_ ” Julius let out with a shake of his head, “Thank you for the support, sometimes I don’t think I deserve it.”

For Julius to admit that was truly something. It was all too often that he still felt like the lonely and awkward from Magnolia Compass.  His Vice-Captain was something else in comparison and to have her endless support — well, it sent his heart aflutter all over again.

Stuck in his thoughts, Julius doesn’t see her eyes soften even more as she finally decides to look at him. A delicate smile on her face over the foolish thoughts running around in her head. But, she is just as good as staying silent about things as well. It comes with her previous training.

“You’re welcome,” she lets out breathlessly as gray eyes met hers.

Julius gets up and nods, “Good then. I hope you will take a rest now then, Vice-Captain.”

She turns away from him like a scolded child, ready to finally take his advice and catch some sleep in the med-bay. Julius leaves after staring at her for a moment. He stands in the middle of the hallway, unsure of why his cheeks feel hot and wishing he had decided to stay longer.

In his jumble of thoughts, Julius couldn’t help but wonder if this is what all those old authors and poets he used to read felt like when they talked about the marvels of the old world.

His Vice-Captain was a marvel -- a moon to behold all on her own.


	23. pushback.

You realize after your little stint in the med-bay what could be the feelings bubbling inside your heart for the Captain ( a Visconti of all people ) ...and they aren’t professional in any sense of the world. 

It wasn’t the first time you had gone through this and it surely wasn’t going to be the last. It was almost a silent joke at this point. Maybe it ran in your blood to fall for men on a pedestal that you had no sort of chance with. But, you weren’t planning on following your father’s disastrous plans nor were you as naive as your mother once was. 

You would lock these feelings and keep quiet. Hopefully, they would eventually fade with time or in a worst-case scenario, you would see the true nature of his personality, though you seriously doubted that would happen with Julius.

You already knew him too well and that was one of the main reasons for your current problem. 

So, you pushed back and took on more missions in direct connection with CRADLE and Dr. Sakaki -- hell you even start helping Haru with Kanon’s training. Meetings are short and clipped now, as they lose their friendliness and warmth over tea, but it’s better in the end. 

 Everything will be better in the long run and you won’t make familial mistakes.

* * *

 Alisa is the second -- maybe third one to see it-- to notice something odd when it comes to the Vice-Captain of the Blood Unit. She is tenacious in her ways, but she shines more she has a single goal in mind.  Alisa sees this when she finds her rummaging through the research library after their second mission together. 

She’s moving about with a list in her hand in a section that Alisa is all too familiar with, “Can I help you with something?”

“Oh,” she pauses for a moment, “I was trying to learn more about Satellite Bases and the Outer Ghetto in general.” 

“I see,” Alisa hums, though she knows that not everything about such places and its people could  be learned  from simple research, “Have you taken a tour or talked to some people from the area ?”

The Vice-Captain frowns  deeply  as if thinking about something rancid, “I have taken a tour, but it  was skewed  towards a particular direction .”  

“Well, I could show you around,” Alisa suggests as the Vice-Captain’s eyes widen before she automatically agrees. 

They end up heading towards the section of the Outer Ghetto that Alisa is most familiar with and even a little bit past that. It might not be easy work, but she's proud of it and happy to show Alisa is happy to show her all that she can about it. 

In exchange, Alisa comes to learn how proud the Vice-Captain is of the Blood Unit. How she is willing to learn and research anything and everything.  How she loves and wants to protect all the members of the Blood Unit, and if she talks a bit longer than she should about a certain Captain -- well, Alisa doesn't say anything on the subject.

* * *

 

“Vice-Captain,” a familiar voice stops you before you head out with the rest of Blood, “Is everything alright?” 

You raise an eyebrow at the sudden question, as grey eyes look to meet yours. You nod: “As well as it can be, Captain.” 

Julius frowns but lets it go as wishes all you a good mission. He stands there a bit longer than usual before shaking his head and going back to the business at hand. 

What you didn’t realize it that as you were coming to understand Julius beyond his silent yet awkward personality, he was doing the same as well. Yet, as you pushed back, he pushed forward leaving the both of you in this awkward state of limbo.

Julius didn’t know what had happened, but he was trying his hardest to find out -- if you would only let him. 

 


	24. limbo.

It’s easier to ignore your own personal problems when there are bigger ones standing right in front of you -- namely when Nana is falling to the floor right behind you. Both you and Ciel turn to look at the fainting young woman as she falls in Romeo’s arms. 

“Put her on the bed,” you declare immediately, “Ciel, please check her vitals.” 

The two of them move forward with your order as you manage to lay her down. There are a million things that could be wrong with her, but Ciel was a better medic and more knowledgeable in battle fatigue than you were. She is quick and efficient in checking everything out and Nana is quick to regain consciousness with a jump. 

She screams before turning somber, something you had never seen from the constantly smiling girl before: “I...collapsed, didn’t I?”

You nod as she just frowns and leans into herself a bit more: “Mmm...I had a really awful dream.” 

Nana starts talking about all the horrid details in her dream, but Ciel is quick to try to calm her down. You watch passively, as Nana leans into the bed once more. You aren’t exactly sure what to do at the current moment. 

“I bet you didn’t know that Dr. Rachel took me in after my mom died,” Nana keeps talking as she stares at the ceiling. All you could do was frown at the oddity of her statement, “I was still really little when it happened.”

_ It feels like I’ve forgotten so much.  _

Nana goes on about her mother and how they lived in the forest just the two of them. She was a God Eater that left Nana alone for long periods of time, but she tried her hardest for her daughter. She made Nana promise that she would smile, that she would never get mad, and if Nana ever felt lonely she would eat an oden sandwich.

You can’t help but laugh and smile along with Ciel at her sudden enthusiasm as she gets up a little once more. They all sound like lovely memories and in the tone of her voice, you could tell that Nana really loved and missed her mother, regardless of the circumstances that they had lived under. 

She jumps out of bed, startling both you and Ciel. She soon starts yelling: “I feel like I need to run! Or got eat an entire oden sandwich! But more importantly, thank you for listening to me!”

Ciel voices her worry and tells Nana to visit Dr. Rachel as you get up. Nana smiles and bounces a bit more before getting off of the bed. 

You’re happy that she is alright, but you can’t help but think --from your experience with Ciel and Gil-- that this was just the start of something else. For now, you would just wait and see it through.

* * *

It doesn’t hit you as strongly as it should if you think about it. 

“God Eater children are those with the Bia Factor born within them,” Dr. Rachel tells you a few days after Nana had fainted. She goes one as you stare at her in complete silence, “Her mother was a God Eater, but she was orphaned as long as she can remember. Then I took her in.”

Dr. Rachel goes on about how it took her years to control Nana’s Bias Factor and how she might be feeling ill because her Blood Art might awaken soon. You understand where she is coming from, but at the same time, you can’t help but notice that she really isn’t that worried about Nana or her well-being. 

All Dr. Rachel seems to want is Nana’s Blood Art to appear and you can’t help but frown for a second at that. 

“I want you to support her,” she declares, instead of putting all the duties on you once more, “With your power to Evoke, you can see her safely through this ordeal.”

_ Your team is a much a family as one bound by blood. Please guide her with your shared strength. _

It’s the last thing she tells you with that blase smile of hers, as you simply nod and leave the room. As you head to the next mission, you can’t help but notice that she didn’t include herself in the entire thing at all. 

* * *

You frown when Nana gets called in by Dr. Rachel right before the latest mission is set to start, but you can’t say anything about it. 

Julius catches you frowning and Ciel catches him staring.

* * *

The battle is a mess before it has even begun and midway through, when all of Blood is surrounded, it is decided by Julius that you all have to pull back. However, it doesn’t help that when he creates an opening, he yells at Nana to be the first one to move -- to be the first one to leave when the rest of you are staying and it is uncertain whether Blood would come back in one piece. 

You really should have been paying closer attention to her, as Dr. Rachel’s words sink into your mind. 

It doesn’t help when Nana starts crying and even more Aragami start heading into your direction. Nana’s Blood Power is out of control and all you can really do is hear Kota’s voice echo in the comms system. 

You run over and cocoon her with your body, as Julius keeps talking to Hibari. You meet grey eyes and you already know what Julius is going to order you to do. 

“ _ \--Vice-Captain, take Nana and fall back immediately. Go, now! _ ”  

This isn’t what you wanted to do and you are sure that Julius knows that as he frowns, but motions you to move it. You haul Nana on your back and without another word run through the swarm of Aragami, as Ciel, Romeo, and Julius stay behind. 

Eventually, thanks to the First Unit, everyone makes it out alive, but you have never felt more sick to your stomach than you do in that point. 

You end up throwing up as soon as you reach the medbay with Nana put to bed rest and observation. 

 


	25. sweetness.

Nana ends up in observation in Dr. Sakaki's Research room and the rest of Blood ends up going on missions without her. 

It doesn’t help the morale or the situation at all. 

It doesn’t help that the Den gets attacked by Aragami soon afterward.

* * *

You huff out a breath when they tell you where Nana has gone, but it isn’t much you can do except gather the rest of Blood, whom all seem eager and worried to get her back. You’re still suspicious and worried about what could happen to her and what Dr. Rachel could want, but you also want Nana back. 

“We’ll be alright. You did good work drawing them off from the Den,” you hear Julius remark to Nana as you and Romeo rush forward to attack the leftover Aragami. 

Julius moves forward and Romeo gets pushed back, as you dig your feet a bit more into the ground. Your body shakes from the Aragami attack on your shield, but you fight back regardless. 

Through the temporary shakiness of the world, Romeo’s voice ring loud and clear: “--Blood can do anything.”

_ So no matter what, if you wanna cry...it’s okay, Nana. You cry your heart out.  _

You can’t help but shake your head and smile, a bit more at ease than when you had gotten here.  You put your shield back and move to Nana’s side. Her big, brown eyes look into yours in both awe and fear, but all you did is grin and shake your head -- Romeo had already said it all before. 

In the aftermath, with everyone safe and sound, you can’t help but think that Blood could do anything at that moment.    

You can’t help but grin as Nana keeps eating her oden sandwich, as the rest of you laugh. 

* * *

 

The familiarity of food comes back once everything has settled down with Nana. She comes to you bursting at the seams over the idea of making something similar to what Mutsumi does for the battlefield. The problem is that Nana has never really cooked before, outside of making oden sandwiches, and she almost made you pass out with the added venom status in her first pill set. 

You end up watching her whole process -- how she tends to put all the leftover rations together with a little sugar and spice until she forgets what else she throws in there. She mixes it all together before throwing into the capsule machine. 

You were sure that the maids that raised you would throw a fit, as Nana grins in your directions. She leans into the countertop before asking: “Do you know how to cook?” 

“Somewhat,” you shrug, “It was something I was trained to do.” 

“Train?”

“Oh,” you pause as Nana keeps looking at you,"I was raised in an orphanage with a focus on becoming a maid for the families of Fenrir HQ. Stuff happened and I ended up being a God Eater instead.” 

You shrug and try to be casual about the whole, but this is the first time that you open about a part of your past to anyone in Blood, even with Julius, though you have to think he already knows as Captain. Nana takes it all in and nods before grinning.   

“You should make us something,” Nana remarks with a smile, “I’m sure all of us would love to try your cooking!”

You raise an eyebrow as Nana goes back to her food pill after the machine pings. You think about doing such a thing for the whole team, it might raise morale after everything that had happened with Nana. As you pop the melon soda flavored pill, you can’t help but wonder what Julius might think of the whole thing as well. 

There is a bittersweet aftertaste to the pill, though Nana can’t seem to find it. 

 


	26. strife.

It’s easy to settle back onto the routine once more after everything is said and done with Nana’s problems. You go back to leading the Blood Unit on the battlefield, while also giving advice to only one that is up for it -- mainly Kanon and Erina, sometimes Emil asked questions too. You helped Ciel, Gil, and Nana with their new experiments and everything seemed fine. 

You were running on auto-pilot too much to notice that Julius was being called by Dr. Rachel to come back onto Friar more often than not. You didn’t notice the lingering stares that Romeo seem to give everyone back and after every mission.

No, you were thinking a bit too much on Dr. Rachel’s wording of things and how things didn’t seem to add up here and there. How you from a completely different orphanage had ended up in Blood, though the majority of everyone else --except for Gil-- had come from Magnolia Compass. 

It just seemed strange to be true, but it was better than paying attention to your personal emotions. 

* * *

 

The perpetual fog that you have dosed yourself in is lifted when Gil and Romeo start getting into fights. It wasn’t really a new development in Blood, their personalities simply didn’t mash together all the time but these were like the fights that the two of them had when Blood was just starting. Gil fought that Romeo wasn’t carrying his own weight and Romeo answered back to sarcasm or simply belittling the situation and Gil at the same time. 

You aren’t sure what to say as Romeo runs head first into every Aragami mission, and it ends up leading into an awkward but judging state between the three of you and the more senior member of Blood. 

And like always, Gil chooses to break that tension in half. 

“Romeo, tell us what the hell went down on the last mission,” Gil starts off, breaking Romeo’s awkward tirade of praise as you look at the taller man, “You were like a disaster waiting to happen.” 

Romeo choose to answer back with his fake nonchalance: “--Sometimes, you just gotta run into the field and wing it, ya dig?”  

Winging it is what gets people killed and Gil knows that all too well. 

“--You were sloppy out there, and your mistakes nearly got you and the rest of us hurt. If you can’t be bothered,  _ then quit!”  _

The bubble pops when you look at true horror as Romeo loses his smile. He murmurs something to himself before turning around and punching Gil onto the floor. You and Nana just stand there watching at a complete loss. 

“You don’t get it,” Romeo yells at Gil, “You can’t know what it’s like! Of course, I don’t compare! I can’t measure up at all! Only I know how awful this feels! I’m going crazy trying to figure out one thing I can do! One way I can help!” 

It’s in that moment you all realize what the real problem is, as he leads off all you and the rest of the Blood can do compared to him. 

“--And you’re no better. You woke up your Blood power like it was nothing. The Captain trusts you, respects you. And what am I?” 

_ I just want to be useful! To hold my head up high and stop dragging the team down to my level. Wherever I go, whatever I do...I’m useless. I don’t belong anywhere.  _

Romeo runs past you and Nana, as the three of you stay there unsure of what to do now. 

* * *

You’re in a knee deep panic when they tell that Romeo has left the base with his God Arc, even more so when half a day has gone by with no sign of him. You had tried contacting Julius once, but when Fran told you he was in a meeting with Dr. Rachel and some other important people -- well, you had to deal with all this on your own. 

Romeo was certainly the member that you talked to the least within Blood and now you were seeing the aftermath of that. You were finally seeing the pain that he hid behind his happy smile and it brought everyone down as a whole. 

You all end up running like idiots to the closest chopper early the next morning when Hibari tells you that they have caught the signal of his God Arc. 

You guys are more than happy to see him again after the battle is done, even Gil shows his own softness by telling him  _ good work _ as Nana laughs softly in the back. Romeo just stares at you in disbelief.

“Come on, let’s go back,” Nana declares with a grin as you nod, “It’s way too boring and peaceful without Romeo around to brighten the place up!” 

The four of you end up going back to the landing area. Romeo and Nana are fighting over pieces of chicken as Gil sighed in exasperation ahead of you. They call the Den home and in that very moment you fill something sticky and sweet settle in the center of your chest as Blood keeps moving forward.  

You think of Ciel and you think of Julius, wherever he is. You decide you have to put in that request to have some time in the kitchens once you're all back in the Far East. 

 


	27. forward.

Julius hears about everything that had happened to Romeo after he gets back to the Den the following day. The blond stumbles in his speech only once before going on about his jealousy and how it affected his dynamics with the rest of the team that it boiled to him running away. 

Julius commends him in his self-reflection, but reprimands him on his foolishness. Romeo gives him an understanding, but weary smile before going on his way. He ends up asking everyone for their version of events, only to hear the same thing over and over again: 

> _ “She set everything straight all right.”  _
> 
> _ “Thank goodness that Vice-Captain was so level-headed about the whole situation--” _
> 
> _ “She did her best in a moment’s notice.”  _

Julius couldn’t be prouder, but at the same time something ate at him in the center of it all. It doesn’t help when the Vice-Captain is quiet about the whole situation, only giving her report and nothing else. Julius can’t help but reach out in the darker part of the Den, near Hibari, as the feeling that he had failed her in some way keeps growing. 

“You did well. Thank you,” he manages to states before moving back to official business, “Also, Dr. Rachel has come to the Far East. She plans to help Dr. Sakaki with the black plague research. She should be inspecting the facilities by now. See how things go -- it might behoove you to say hello.”

Julius watches the sparkle leave her eyes at the mention of Dr. Rachel, but she states nothing. She simply nods and walks away towards Hibari and onto the next mission for Blood. 

Julius can’t help but feel like he is also losing out on something as well, but keeps the thought to himself. 

* * *

 

You end up taking Dr. Rachel to Dr. Sakaki’s office after your brief interaction with Julius. You’re waiting in the hallway when you see him -- blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin that seemed to pop out in that white jacket that all the CRADLE members wear. You cock your head to the side, as he stops to look at you. 

“Huh, is the old man seeing someone?” he asks, not bothering with an introduction, “That armlet...Are you with Blood? What are you here to see Sakaki about?” 

“He hasn’t told me,” you answer back. The blond can’t help but scoff before leaning on the opposite wall.  

“I see. That happens a lot,” he remarks. You keep looking at him, wondering if he was in the First Unit as well once, since he doesn’t seem to have that air to him as Alisa and Kota do.

“Are you from this branch?” you end up asking.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he answers vaguely,” Well, I suppose. Right now, I’m…”

You don’t get his answer, as the doors open once more to reveal Dr. Rachel. She looks at you before staring at the nameless young man. After a trade of poisoned words and veiled threats, you learn that his name is Soma Schicksal -- a scientist, current member of CRADLE, and the son of the former Director to the Far East branch. 

_ “Something in your eyes reminds me of an old friend. If you’re anything like them, you’ll be the one to watch. Just be careful out there.”  _

You wouldn’t learn, as you nodded and walked away with Dr. Rachel, that his father’s research would be very important to everything around you until much later on. 

* * *

 

Soon after Dr. Rachel and Julius come back, you are back on the Friar and doing cell collection in order to better understand the black plague. The warmth that shad welcomed you in the Far East branch was gone, replaced by the work and coldness that came with being on Friar. It reminded you of being back at the orphanage, as you slowly came to realize that you had traded one prison for another. 

Maybe, that’s why you decide to go back in-between missions and ask Mutsumi to lend you part of the kitchen -- somewhere you wouldn’t bother her but with an oven. She agrees on the promise that you’ll give a piece of whatever you are making. 

You stay up all night since you know that Blood has an early mission the next morning and then another one after that. You almost think about turning the cookies into Blood Pills, like Nana had taught you but you weren’t ready for that level of experimenting just yet. Instead, you decide to keep the batches small --two for each-- and wrap them in cellophane with a bright red ribbon, while laughing at your own joke. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Gilbert is the first one to ask. Blue eyes meet yours before glancing at the little bags in your arms. You grin as the rest of Blood slowly trickles in.

“Oh, you made them!” Nana exclaims to your right, as Romeo follows her in the excitement asking what you had made. Ciel and Julius come up in the end, as they both watch in silence. 

“Nana thought I should make cookies for everyone,” you remark awkwardly as you push one bag into each person, “Just think of them as a snack or something.” 

You hear of a chorus of curiosity and excitement over the treat, as all of Blood thanks you in their way before entering the elevator -- each of them delicately holding the plastic. You wave at them, trying to hide your obvious embarrassment, before heading back to Friar. 

You try not to think about it throughout the rest of the day as you go on your own solo mission. However, it doesn’t stop a certain blond, as the only one who hasn’t even touched his set, from looking at it and smiling softly. 

 


End file.
